The Return
by 3rd-Generation
Summary: *I do not own Phineas and Ferb* Continued from "Doofenshmirtz Round 2" Phineas has returned home and is ready to get back to being a kid again. However with the revelation of an escape and an imminent return, Phineas and friends are forced back into the fight. This time though they face a foe who is even smarter then Phineas. How will they combat this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

(Flynn-Fletcher Back Yard)

It was a bright warm day in Danville and Phineas awoke just as his alarm went off. After over a year and a half of sleeping in constant fear of being killed he was just getting used to sleeping with no worries. Ferb eventually got up and shut the alarm off for his brother.

"Good morning Ferb" Phineas opened his one good eye and stared at his brother.

Ferb just smiled and gave him a thumb up and then made a motion towards his stomach.

"Alright I'm getting up. What's for breakfast?" Phineas asked as he got up and got dressed

After a few minutes of getting ready Phineas and Ferb made their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning boys" Linda greeted when she saw her sons enter the kitchen.

"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?" Phineas asked as he pulled a chair up to the table.

"I made you both omelets. I wanted your first weekend back to be as delightful as when I saw you come through that living room door a few days ago" Linda remembered that night well

It was about 11:30 at night when she finally heard the car pull into the driveway. Linda was quite upset that Ferb was so late and actually thought about punishing him. She quickly got up and stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and just staring at the door. She planned to let him know, through her facial expression, how she felt about his absence that night. Then the door opened.

"FERB FLETCHER…" Linda stopped mid-sentence as she saw not only Ferb enter but Phineas as well. Instinct then took over and in a split second she had pulled Phineas into a hug and started squeezing.

"OH MY GOD PHINEAS YOU'RE HOME" Linda couldn't let go of her son afraid this was a dream

"Hi mom…I missed you too" Phineas started gasping for air as she squeezed him tighter.

Linda recognised what she was doing and quickly let go of him. She started looking him up and down. She was so happy to have him back because when she was informed of his transfer she almost broke down. She didn't understand how he could have been transferred without her knowledge or permission but when Candace had backed up the story Ferb had told her she knew it must be true. None of that mattered right now though, all that mattered was the fact he was finally home. Then she saw his eye.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?" Linda was hysterical that he was hurt

"Mom please quiet down a little" Phineas laughed "While I was away we were doing some bush whacking and we didn't cut a tree limb off all the way and it ended up recoiling and hitting me in the eye. It's no big deal I just need to go see the doctor on the weekend and make sure there is no permanent damage" Phineas smiled at his mother before realizing "Hey where's dad?" Phineas said as he looked around but found no trace of his father

"Oh he fell asleep a half hour ago but I was waiting up for Ferb" Linda looked at her step son

"Oh well if you don't mind I have had quite the day myself and really want to get some rest" Phineas feigned a yawn

"Of course honey. You get some rest and I will see you first thing in the morning" Linda gave Phineas another hug before shooing them upstairs.

They hadn't walked down the hallway ten feet when Phineas had been yanked into a room.

"You're really back" Candace suppressed a squeal as she hugged Phineas tight

"Yeah I am and we were just on our way to bed" Phineas tried to breathe as Candace seemed to inherit her mother's ability to choke someone out with a hug.

"But I have so many questions" Candace pleaded until she felt a hand on her shoulder

"And he has many answers…But right now he needs to rest" Ferb stated as Candace finally released her grip

"Fine but I want my answers" She pointed at Phineas and smiled

Phineas and Ferb just smiled as they retired to their room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

And it was as Phineas was pelted with questions from both Candace and there mom while his dad had welcomed him back and clapped him on the back. They did nothing that day except talk and catch up. He knew what he was feeling, He was feeling the comforts of home and that was not something he was about to give up.

Phineas and Ferb quickly finished their omelets and went out into the back yard. They knew their friends would be over in a few moments and decided they should rest in the shade while they still had a chance. It was good to be home.

"Hey Phineas…Whatcha doin?" Came a voice as the back yard gate swung open.

"Hey Isabella nothing really we just got outside" Phineas admitted

Phineas smiled as he watched Isabella, followed by Buford, approach them. Of course he had to turn his head with his left eye still covered by the eye patch.

"Hey Dinner Bell why no extravagant project yet?" Buford was disappointed with the lack of fun happening

"Again Buford we just got outside but don't worry because soon we will have a great idea of what we are going to do today" Phineas smiled as he started to think while his friends took seats beside him. Isabella sat right beside him of course. Phineas was just about to announce his idea when he heard his mother's voice.

"Phineas I called the doctor's office and they have an opening in two hours. We will be leaving in forty five minutes" Linda called out

"Ok mom" Phineas called back "Well guys I guess I know what I am going to do today" Phineas started to get up.

"Can I come too?" Isabella asked. Ever since he got back she didn't want to be separated from him but she was forced to go to school while He stayed home with his family. When she finally returned she was told to leave him alone until today and now that he was going to the doctors she was fed up with waiting and decided to ask.

"Of course…it'll be boring though" Phineas replied obviously happy she asked

"That's ok I just want to spend time with you" Isabella beamed as she got the ok

"Ferb, Buford?" Phineas looked at the two obviously extending the same offer

"No thanks I hate boring. I'll see you when you get back" Buford said as he didn't move from his spot under the tree. Ferb just pulled out a book and started reading, his answer was obvious.

"Ok then I guess I should go get ready" Phineas turned on his heels but before he made it anywhere they all heard a noise.

"Chatter" Everyone looked behind the tree to see Perry standing there. He motioned them to follow as he opened a side panel and jumped down. Everyone looked at Phineas.

"We do have forty five minutes" He spoke as they all started to follow the mammal.

(Perry's Lair)

When everyone finally emerged from the tube they found themselves in front of a huge flat screen. A second later and the screen flashed a bright white and turned on. Major Monogram was on screen to greet the group.

"Welcome back Phineas and thank you agent P for calling them down here" The major nodded at Perry

"Thanks" Phineas started but was cut off

"Is he gone for good?" Major M asked quite bluntly

"Yeah he's gone…trust me" Phineas shuddered as he remembered what happened

"You're sure of that?" the Major sounded doubtful

"Yes…Me being here is proof of that isn't it?" Phineas was a little concerned with the Majors words.

"I am just being thorough…I'm…I'm sorry" Major M apologized

"It's ok Major but I have a doctor's appointment to get ready for so if that's all I will be on my way" Phineas turned to leave

"That's not all" the Major voice sounded of urgency. Phineas knew something serious was up if the major sounded like that so he turned around and returned to the group.

"We have been trying to keep this top secret and out of view of anyone except those with highest authority" The major stopped to let it sink in how serious this was

Phineas knew the Major wasn't joking around and quickly looked to Perry for answers. However the look on Perry's face told him that he didn't know either. Phineas started to get worried when one of the agencies top agents was kept in the dark about something. What was so important that Perry was not allowed to know about it? Phineas was snapped out of his thoughts as the Major started talking again.

"I need full cooperation and trust that what I am about to say does not leave this room" The Major was pleased when everyone gave a firm nod "Ok then here is what I called you down here for. Five months ago we were in the process of transferring Baljeet to a top secret, maximum security prison. He was chained up and had limited movement. About six miles outside of the OWCA the prison trailer carrying him was forced to make an unscheduled stop as the left rear tire exploded. While the driver attended to the tire an armed guard was watching Baljeet. We do not know what happened but when we were alerted to the Prison trailers failure to arrive we sent out four of our top agents to look into it. They came upon the bus only six miles away" The major stopped in case there were questions

"What did they find? What happened?" Isabella was the first to speak for the group.

"They fund the drive knocked unconscious by the blown tire" Major M looked down on the group. They all realized what this meant but Phineas, being a little more mature at this moment, had one more question.

"What about the guard who was watching Baljeet?" Everyone realized Phineas was right. The Major didn't say what happened to him.

"Strangled…he didn't survive…Intel suspects that Baljeet strangled the guard after diverting his attention somehow and then used the gun from our dead officer to knock the driver unconscious. He then escaped. The local authorities no nothing about our organization and thus they have not been alerted to his presence. It is for the safety of our organization as well as the agents."

"I thought he was chained up" Phineas was a little annoyed at this

"He somehow got out. They found the chains that were binding him wrapped around the guards neck…" The Major stopped talking

"I am telling you all this now because I was confident in our ability to track this lunatic down and capture him…We fear that we cannot capture him now and we need your help" The Major didn't know how to put the next part but knew he had to say it before they started asking questions

"We fear he may be coming after you and your families and we cannot do anything to stop him. I am sorry but we need your help in bringing him down once and for all"

"You let him escape and now you ask for our help…What are we supposed to do? Say no? We can't now because he might come after our families so we are forced to say yes and help you…I bet you waited until you knew our families were in danger before you asked just because then we would have no choice but to help you. You know what…I…I have a doctor's appointment…I have to go" With that Phineas turned on his heels and left, with Isabella right behind him

"I'm…Sorry" Major M looked at the three remaining members of the group. He truly felt sorry for what happened.

"Just give him time to cool down…I'm sure he'll help it's just been a lot for him the past year and a half" Ferb said as he made his way for the back yard.

"I still can't believe he was so angry" Buford said aloud before following Ferb

Major Monogram then looked at Perry who was obviously angry to be kept out of the loop.

"Agent P I really am sorry but right now we must focus our attention on finding him. I have all available agents looking for him. I want you to keep an eye on the Flynn-Fletcher household and report any suspicious activity" Major M looked at Perry.

After a moment of thought Perry quickly nodded and left for his assignment. He was still angry but his top priority now was to protect Phineas and his family.

"I really am sorry" Major Monogram said out loud to no one.

(Later that night)

The doctor appointment went smoothly and quickly and it was determined Phineas damaged the retina. He would have to wear the eye patch until they could schedule surgery to fix his problem. This however caused Phineas's mom to get mad and threaten to sue the transfer program that sent her son to such a dangerous place. It took both Phineas and Isabella to calm her down enough where they convinced her to just drive them home. Nothing more could be done.

The whole ride home consisted of Linda telling the kids how she was going to get even with the transfer company. Phineas and Isabella tuned her out most of the way as they had a silent conversation in the back seat. Phineas knew she was right.

(10pm Danville Hospital)

"This is the thirteenth time you've been in here for a laceration to a body part…What are you doing to cause such injury Mr.…Baljeet?" The nurse asked as she looked over the chart

"Some renovations that is all" Baljeet had gotten his arm stitched up.

"Ok but you should probably call a professional" The nurse suggested

"Ok…DOCTOR!" Baljeet yelled out and smiled at the nurse "Their, I called a professional" Baljeet smirked as the nurse got angry and threw his chart in the file cabinet before storming out of the room.

Baljeet smiled as he got up and walked over to the cabinet.

"Leaving it unlocked isn't very careful now" He spoke as he opened it up and started looking through the folders. Finally finding the one he wanted.

"Phineas Flynn" Baljeet smiled as he opened it up and surveyed the contents "Surgery required to fix left eye damage. So you do have a weakness" Baljeet smiled as he put the folder back and left the hospital.

"It's about time I return to pay my friends a visit" Baljeet smiled wickedly


	2. Chapter 2

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard)

Early the next morning Isabella, Buford and Ferb all gathered together in the back yard. They knew that even if Phineas didn't fight with them they would still have to fight. The small group basked in the shade of the large tree as they discussed what they were going to do.

"I still say we find the little weasel and flatten him" Buford threw out for the hundredth time

"If Major Monogram couldn't find him then what makes you think you will so easily?" Isabella countered for the hundredth time as well

The group was getting nowhere fast and with time ticking by they began to feel as if there was nothing they could do. Each idea they had was shot down for obvious reasons.

Isabella suggested they spilt into groups and search the area immediately around Danville, If Baljeet had sent the note to Ferb then he wouldn't be too far away. This was dismissed because no one wanted to risk facing Baljeet with any kind of handicap. He killed an armed guard for crying out loud.

Buford's suggestion was simple but lacked direction. He had no idea where Baljeet was or how to start figuring out where he was.

Ferb had many ideas that could, and most likely would, work. The real problem was that they required Phineas to build them. Something he was not about to force on his brother.

The three friends had to face the fact that without Phineas they had little chance of success.

"Common girly just go ask him. He said he'd help last night didn't he?" Buford was eyeing Isabella and wondering why she was so hesitant.

"He did agree but I told him he didn't have too if he didn't want to" Isabella looked at the ground

"WHAT! Why would you say that?" Buford was getting angry

"Because it's the truth Buford. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to…And I refuse to force him to help" Isabella had tears in her eyes

Never in a million years did she think Phineas would chose to not help them. They were his friends, Family and future. This just wasn't like him and yet she was scared to question him from fear of losing him. The group, deep in thought, was suddenly interrupted

"Hey guys" Isabella, Buford and Ferb all shot their heads toward the source of the voice. Buford smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd be back" Buford made his way to his feet

"This back yard hasn't changed at all" Baljeet took another step inside the yard looking around as if he was as welcome as family

Baljeet was cloaked in a black leather trench coat as he started eyeing the members of the group. Despite being ready for a fight Baljeet was a little concerned when his stare was met head on with three determined individuals. He was also concerned when he couldn't find Phineas anywhere but he knew how to draw him out.

"Where's Phineas?" Baljeet asked as if he were making pleasant conversation.

"Phineas is in another dimension with Doofenshmirtz" Isabella was praying he wouldn't call her lie

"Oh really? Then I guess I'll have to settle for someone else" Baljeet's stare landed on Ferb

"What are you talking about?" Isabella couldn't follow

"Well I came over to see my old friend…Since Phineas isn't here then maybe myself and Ferb should catch up. What do you say Ferb?"

"I'd rather not" Ferb returned Baljeet's gaze

"Well I would…you do like stories right? I have a great story" Baljeet feigned curiosity and excitement

"Let me at em" Buford started to move towards Baljeet

"Stop Buford" Isabella tugged at his arm and was surprised when he stopped. She thought she must be getting stronger to stop Buford by herself. That is until she saw Ferb holding up his hand obviously stopping Buford in his tracks.

"What kind of story?" Ferb knew he'd regret it but he had an idea

"A little tale about how over a year in prison can rot a person right down to the core. Let me start at the beginning. Once upon a time their lived a Hindi child in a regular house in America. One day the boy befriended two little boys, and the trio became fast friends. Every day the Hindi child would make the trip to his new friend's home. However he didn't go over to just help create the impossible but to see a certain girl" Baljeet quickly looked too Isabella before continuing "The Hindi boy loved this girl but just couldn't find the courage to tell her. He decided to show her through many gracious acts and yet she would always look past him. Who would she look at you might ask? She would constantly stare at an oblivious boy who had not known her as more than a friend. The Hindi boy however never showed anger but bided his time in order to prove his devotion to this girl…and then the day came. The boy she so adored shoved her down and tried to kill her countless times. The Hindi boy thought this was his chance but you know what?" Baljeet was smiling as Isabella started to cry

"He turned into a freak who was ugly on the outside but it didn't mirror the horror and ugliness that was in his heart" Baljeet turned around and smiled

"That is not how my story ends" Baljeet said through gritted teeth

"I think it suits the story a lot better than your ending could" Phineas smiled back happy he agitated Baljeet

Even though Baljeet was outnumbered he was confident, and this confidence was emanating from him. No normal person would be able to pick up on such inner confidence…Phineas wasn't normal…not anymore.

The two began walking in a circle, never breaking eye contact. It was a slow circle but eventually Baljeet stopped and Phineas followed suit. Phineas realized something was wrong when he saw the smile spread on Baljeet's face.

Phineas had stopped a few feet to the right of where his friends were. He was happy to put himself between them and Baljeet. As hard as he tried though he just couldn't shake the fact that something was wrong. Then Baljeet spoke.

"You are a brave man Phineas Flynn. Putting yourself between me and your friends" Baljeet began to clap. His hands had two matching black leather gloves.

"More of a man then you'll ever be" Phineas started taunting

Baljeet ceased clapping and undid the buttons on his trench coat. Shrugging it off, he revealed a black shirt with the sleeves torn off at the shoulder, his arms scarred with stitches and wounds, as well as black jeans and two black boots. The boots had spikes lining the edges. Baljeet also had spiked bracelets around his wrists.

"A simple taunt will not work against me" Baljeet shot back as he pulled his gloves onto his hands tighter.

"Then what will" Phineas now humoring him

"Something like this" Baljeet quickly withdrew a spherical shaped object and threw it at Isabella.

Phineas instinctively jumped in the way. He closed his eyes as the object hit him in the chest and then…it hit the ground. Phineas shot his eyes open and stared at the ground.

"A marble?" Phineas questioned and then he heard Isabella scream.

"ISABELLA!" Phineas turned to look at her and that's where Baljeet's attack came from. A fist slammed into the left side of Phineas's face.

"Come on bring it" Baljeet taunted as he started bobbing up and down like a boxer.

It took most of Phineas's inner self control not to laugh at the man who had, just seconds ago, landed a punch. Phineas had been moved back a few feet from the punch, it was a lot harder then he thought possible. Baljeet just kept bobbing up and down and Phineas was getting tired of it. After a few seconds Phineas started to move. Inching closer to Baljeet he knew what he was going to do. He planned to land a single punch right between the eyes, just like Ferb did in their last encounter. He just needed everything to be right because he would only have one solid shot before his plan was revealed. Phineas was a few feet from Baljeet now and still there was no change in his behaviour. That's when Phineas saw it…the perfect opportunity. Phineas leapt up and threw all his strength into this one punch. Baljeet smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Phineas was stopped mid-air by a thunderous shock. It enveloped his body before sending him flying back.

"You are so easy to fool" Baljeet smiled as he stopped his jumping and started walking towards Phineas. Phineas on the other hand was just recovering from the shock. He could hear Baljeet talking but couldn't focus on what he was saying. Phineas quickly figured out that Baljeet was walking towards him and used all his energy to listen for his footsteps. When he thought Baljeet was a few feet behind him he sprang into action.

Baljeet was surprised with how Fast Phineas sprang to his feet and attacked. Surprise was quickly replaced by utter delight as Phineas was once again shocked and sent flying.

Phineas landed a good ten feet away with a dull thud. Gasping for air he could once again hear Baljeet talking. This time he listened.

"I am surprised you're still alive. Two shocks and any normal human would be a smoldering corpse by now. I am indeed impressed" Baljeet smiled as he heard Phineas's painful gasps for air.

As he sided up next to Phineas he knelt down and turned his head so his one good eye could see him.

"Don't worry…I won't kill you right now" Baljeet smiled "I have some unfinished Business to take care of first. I will be back in exactly forty eight hours" Baljeet playfully slapped Phineas's cheek "Impress me with an invention when I come back" Baljeet then rose to his feet and started walking towards the back gate.

Suddenly an electrical field of energy engulfed him. Baljeet was unable to move but he didn't panic. Instead he calmly turned to face Ferb.

"Please release me" Baljeet asked

"YOU'RE A MONSTER" Isabella screamed as she made her way over to Phineas

"Ferb…Release me…NOW!" Ferb flinched at the sudden anger

"You are in no position to demand anything" Buford, now standing by Ferb, spoke

"You misunderstand me" Baljeet got a wicked grin "I have been free for five months now and have not left this country…Do you honestly believe I haven't been watching you? Learning about your inventions. Ferb I know everything you have created in the past five months. This simple device was created for Doofenshmirtz but you have used it against me" Baljeet laughed a little as he realised Ferb knew what he was talking about

"What's this nerd saying Ferb?" Buford looked down at the Brit

"He has a counter to everything we have ever built…including everything in the last five months" Ferb's shock would be understated by any words

"Exactly" Baljeet said as a pulse rocked the ground shattering the force field around him.

"You have forty eight hours" Baljeet grabbed his coat and left.

No one had any intent on stopping him. They couldn't.

"FERB GET OVER HERE QUICKLY" Isabella screamed as she saw how badly Phineas was hurt

His clothes and skin had severe burns to them. His breathing was slow and shallow and his one good eye was having trouble focusing.

"What are we going to do?" Isabella was trying to stay calm as she started a full out panic on the inside.

"We need to get him to a hospital" Ferb thought for ten seconds before doing the only thing he could think of

"CANDACE GET OUT HERE NOW" Ferb yelled

Candace was outside in a flash as she never heard Ferb yell at her like that before.

"What is it?" Candace spied Phineas "OH MY GOD" Candace got on the ground

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Candace began to question

"No time we need to get him to a hospital" Isabella called already holding the back gate open

"You're right common guys" Candace grabbed Phineas and made a mad dash for the spare car in the garage

"F… " Phineas spoke and Ferb was by his side

"F…f..for" Phineas passed out

With Buford's constant screaming at Phineas to not die, Isabella's Cry's and Candace's frantic driving Ferb sat in the back seat.

"Hang in their…Brother" Ferb slunk his head down.


	3. Chapter 3

(Danville Hospital)

Phineas' eyes fluttered open and were immediately greeted by a bright white light. Using his hands to cover his eyes he started surveying the room. Tilting his head he saw to his left was Buford and the fireside girls asleep and too his right he found Ferb, Candace and Isabella also asleep. Candace and Ferb were curled up in chairs with blankets around their shoulders as they slept but Isabella had her head rested on the edge of the bed. Obviously she had been waiting the longest for him to wake up. Just then he remembered what had happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Phineas cried as he sat up quickly in his bed. Jolting awake his friends.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella grabbed Phineas for a hug. This caused him to scream out in pain once again.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SORRY PHINEAS! I'M REALLY SORRY" Isabella started apologizing as she realized she had hurt Phineas

"Thanks Isabella" Isabella blushed when he looked at her

"I made this for you while you were unconscious" Isabella handed Phineas a necklace with half hearts running down the side and finally ending in a big full pink heart. It was obvious she had been working nonstop and that was why she was so tired.

"Thanks again Isabella" Phineas smiled and put it around his neck. It wasn't his usual taste but who was he to argue with her. He was about to kiss her when another voice interrupted.

"Dinner bell you're up" Buford made his over to the side of the bed.

Candace, Ferb and the fireside girls also made their way to the edge of the bed. They all had smiles on their faces and a few had tears in their eyes.

"Hi guys" Phineas greeted

"Welcome back little brother" Candace smiled

"Where are mom and dad?" Phineas finally asked as he noticed his parents were not in the room

"They do own a business Phineas and they need to keep it open to pay the bills" Candace said jokingly

"Oh well that's good" Phineas rested his head back down but didn't get a chance to rest as he was quickly bombarded with questions. Most of them revolved around how something like this could happen or what had happened.

"Candace" Phineas looked at his sister

"Yes?" She responded

"Could you take the fireside girls and take them home please? I would really like to talk to Ferb, Buford and Isabella" Phineas gave a weak smile to his sister

"uhhhh" Candace looked at Phineas before deciding "Sure thing. I'll come back later" Candace quickly ushered everyone out of the room and quietly closed the door.

It hadn't been two seconds since the door closed that Phineas, painfully, forced himself into a sitting position. Everyone in the room stared at him wondering what his first words to them were going to be. Their thoughts were soon settled as Phineas opened his mouth to talk.

"How long have I been in here?" Was his first question

"Forty two hours" Isabella answered almost immediately. She realized she shouldn't have spoken when she saw the shock on Phineas' face.

"That only leaves me with six hours" Phineas threw the blankets off and attempted to get out of bed

"Oh no you don't" Isabella put her hands on his shoulders and forced him back into the bed

"Isabella let me go. I need to make a new invention if I am going to meet the deadline" Phineas began to struggle

"And what if you meet the deadline then what? He just wants you to create something so that he can destroy it and break your spirits. Is that really what you want?" Isabella was trying hard not to yell at him right then

"You don't understand" Phineas lowered his gaze

"Is this about pride? Respect? What?" Isabella asked as she continued to force him into the bed

"Like I said…you just wouldn't understand" Phineas didn't bring his gaze up

"Whatever it is Phineas we can help you" This brought Phineas' head up

"Help me? How?" He asked with a little annoyance in his voice

"What do you mean how?" Isabella loosened her grip on his shoulders

"I mean how are you guys going to help me? Buford is all brawn but if Baljeet keeps that force field up then that won't matter and Ferb is a creator, without my designs he can't make anything Baljeet won't beat and you" Isabella completely let go of him

"What about me" Isabella asked

"Never mind" Phineas sunk into his bed

"Tell me" Isabella asked with anger rising in her voice

"I said never mind"

"TELL ME" Isabella looked into Phineas' eyes with anger and disbelief present

"FINE" Phineas yelled back "YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING EXCEPT GET KIDNAPPED AND BE USED AGAINST ME. HOW CAN YOU HELP ME WHEN ALL YOU DO IS GET IN THE WAY?" Phineas didn't allow his eyes to waver from hers

Like lightening though Isabella jumped off the bed and ran out the door with tears streaming in her eyes. Buford and Ferb went to chase her after both giving him a look of shock and disgust.

"Ferb" Phineas called right before his brother left the room. Ferb turned his head to hear Phineas

"Come here…I need you to do something" Phineas asked from his bed

After a few moments of thought Ferb slowly closed the door and walked up to Phineas.

"Close the blinds on the windows first" Ferb didn't understand but did so quickly before Phineas started to speak again.

"I need you to do one thing for me"

(Outside Danville Hospital)

"GIRLY WAIT" Buford called as he tried to catch up to Isabella.

Isabella had stopped just outside the doors to the hospital.

"Sheesh you can run fast"

"How could he say those things to me?" Isabella had calmed down enough

"He probably didn't mean it" Buford tried but knew he wasn't good at consoling anyone. He actually didn't know why he ran after her in the first place.

"Maybe he's right…All I do is get in his way" Isabella was in self doubt

"No…He risked his life to save you when you were kidnapped"

"Exactly. All I do is get kidnapped and get in his way. I'm a screw up to him" Isabella was hoping for words of encouragement but she was talking to Buford

"uhhhhhh I got nuthin'" Buford finally admitted when he didn't have any idea what to do

"What should I do?" Isabella was practically begging Buford for an answer

"We should go home and let this whole thing cool down. We will try again tomorrow" Buford said the only thing that popped into his head

"You really think this whole thing will just cool off?" Isabella asked

"Of course, now let's get going" Buford started pushing her down the street.

(Phineas' room)

"So that's your plan?" Ferb finally processed everything Phineas had said

"Yes and I need your word that you will take care of the rest after everything is done" Phineas looked at his brother. Ferb just looked at the ground trying to think.

Phineas could tell this was going to take a second and decided to get out of bed. After a few painful seconds Phineas was standing on the cold floor and surveyed the room. Hanging off the arm rest of the chair Candace was sleeping in were a fresh change of clothes. Phineas quickly got dressed and saw Ferb was still in thought.

"Ferb I really need you right now…Just promise me you'll do this one thing" Phineas begged as he moved over to the door. Every step was painful but he was slowly regaining strength in his body and was able to push the pain out of his mind. Phineas stood at the door awaiting a response, when Ferb finally lifted his head. He turned to Phineas and gave a thumb up.

"Thanks bro" Phineas smiled as he left the room.

(2 hours later in Danville forest)

"Ok this should be far enough" Phineas said as he pushed past another tree.

Phineas had been walking since he left the hospital two hours ago. He knew six hours wasn't enough time to build anything that would be able to beat Baljeet at the moment but he did have an idea.

Quickly surveying his surroundings he was happy that none of his friends had followed him. The only problem was that the ground was uneven and it still hurt him to exert more energy. Maybe this wasn't the best spot. He started looking around and soon spotted a small clearing.

"That might work" Phineas sad aloud as he forced himself further. Obviously he was in no shape to be walking for that long without rest but the circumstances didn't allow him to stop. He kept pushing forward until he reached the clearing.

It was a small little clearing but the ground was a lot flatter here and easier for him to move. The last remaining rays of the sun cut through the forest behind him and illuminated the little area before him. It was almost like a little piece of heaven and he was about to turn it into hell.

After gathering his breath Phineas finally stood up and took a deep breath. The next words he spoke brought the devil himself out.

"BALJEET I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WATCHING ME. COME OUT AND FACE ME NOW!" Phineas yelled as loud as he could before slumping over to take a breath again.

"Hmmmm I thought I was quieter" Baljeet emerged from the forest a few paces to Phineas' right

"Guess not" Phineas half attempted a taunt

"I thought you were coming out here to hide…not face me" Baljeet smiled as he stepped into the middle of the clearing with his back to Phineas

"I came out here to finish you off for good…I just couldn't risk anyone getting in my way" Phineas returned to his determined state

"And by anyone you are referring to Isabella right?" Baljeet could almost feel Phineas' eyes widen

"You…"

"Yes I saw that display and was quite shocked myself" Baljeet still had his back to Phineas "Never in a million years did I calculate you would go off on Isabella like that"

"She made me" Phineas looked to the ground for comfort

"Made you what? Tell the truth? She did not make you do anything. You said it out of spite. You know she is a liability and you just could not deal with it so when she pushed you, you exploded" Baljeet once again smiled as he felt the disbelief emanate from Phineas

"How did?" Phineas couldn't even complete the sentence

"Do not worry though because after that I do not know if she will ever forgive you or if you will ever forgive yourself. However that does not matter because right here and now…I am going to kill you" Baljeet smiled as he withdrew a device from his trench coat

"Wait" Phineas quickly blurted out

"Hmmm?" Baljeet was listening

"Fight me man on man. One on one. Fight me without any gadgets or devices. Mae the same promise Doofenshmirtz was man enough to make" Phineas knew this wash is one chance

"Are you saying I am less of a man than Doofenshmirtz?" Baljeet had obvious anger in his voice

"I'm saying if you really are a man then you won't need any devices you created" Phineas was taunting Baljeet like crazy now

"FINE I AGREE TO YOUR TERMS" Baljeet whipped around and threw his device to the ground.

Phineas smiled as Baljeet quickly undid his trench coat and placed in on the ground quite neatly. His outfit did not change since the last time they met. He still wore his Sleeveless black shirt with matching black pants and boots. He still had his gloves on as well as the spiked bracelets and spiked boot edges he had from before.

Phineas cursed himself for forgetting Baljeet had those spikes. They were potential weapons and completely in agreement with his terms. Then again this was Baljeet and he wasn't exactly known for his fighting ability. That is why he had the force field to protect him; Phineas guessed.

"YOU WILL REGRET FIGHTING ME IN YOUR CONDITION" Baljeet spat with each word that came out of his mouth

"Forget talking just fight" Phineas willed himself forward as he approached Baljeet. His only prayer was that this would be over quickly.

It didn't take long for Phineas to close the gap between himself and Baljeet. He was hesitant to throw a punch at first because he still had a feeling that Baljeet might not have turned off the force field that sent him to hospital. If it was still on and he got shocked then there would be no one to bring him to the hospital this time. Phineas quickly realised he would lose if he dwelled on what could happen and quickly pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Phineas, now clear headed, threw his first punch since his first encounter. He hit Baljeet right in the chest and sent him stumbling back a few feet.

"Heh" Phineas smiled as he realised Baljeet was actually fighting him without his gadgets. His smile faded as he saw Baljeet lift his head and begin to smile.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asked more out of confidence then anything

"You only landed that punch because I wanted to prove I turned the force field off. Now when I beat you I will show you how I am better then you" Baljeet smiled wider as Phineas started moving towards him

Baljeet almost laughed as he dodged the next few punches by Phineas but his smile quickly faded when a kick got him right in the knee and sent him back a few more feet. Phineas on the other hand only kept smiling.

Baljeet quickly learned he wasn't going to defeat Phineas by just dodging and decided it was time to act.

When Phineas threw his next punch Baljeet dodged the exact same way he had been doing all along but when Phineas followed up with a quick left Baljeet surprised him. Baljeet wrapped his arm around Phineas' left arm and threw three consecutive punches to Phineas' mid-section before releasing him and landing a quick kick to Phineas' gut. Phineas stumbled back and quickly returned on the offensive. Only Baljeet knew what was coming and started blocking attacks with one hand while sneaking in the odd punch here and there. There was no doubt in anyone's mind…Phineas was losing the battle.

"How are you so good?" Phineas had just been punched right in the rib cage and thrown back a good three feet

"I have been working out in prison for the past year and when I got out and had free time from watching Ferb and you I would apply myself to learning the basics of fighting. This time has not been wasted on me but obviously has been on you" Baljeet smiled as his taunt worked

Phineas charged in a full out attack and just as he got to Baljeet he realised he walked right into a trap.

In a swift motion Baljeet threw his fists out and both connected with Phineas' chest. This sent Phineas back a few feet but Baljeet was not done as he closed the gap and started unleashing a kicking and punching combo. Phineas couldn't keep up as Baljeet threw and landed each punch, one right after the other.

Phineas was quickly winded and dropped to one knee and hung his head down to catch his breath. All he caught though was Baljeet's knee right into his jaw bone and sent him flying onto his back.

Baljeet smiled as he approached Phineas. Grabbing the back of his shirt Baljeet threw Phineas into the center of the clearing. Phineas landed face down and quickly made to grab for Baljeet's discarded device but was dragged away. Before he knew it Baljeet was dropping knees into Phineas back before again throwing him to the edge of the clearing.

When Phineas listed his head and tried to regain his senses he saw a fallen tree limb a few centimetres in front of him. He quickly grabbed it and when he heard Baljeet directly behind him he jumped up and swung.

The limb connected with Baljeet's jaw and sent his sprawling to the ground. Phineas started smiling as he went after Baljeet. Quickly he brought the limb up again and cracked Baljeet right in the left leg. No emotion was shown as Phineas watched Baljeet grasp at his leg as he fell to the ground. Phineas started to circle him.

"You're going to kill me?" Phineas repeated

"No…I was joking" Baljeet pleaded while still holding his badly damaged leg

"You were?" Phineas feigned surprise

"Yes…I will not kill you" Baljeet got cut off with another shot to his leg which caused him to cry out in pain

"You're right…Because I'm going to kill you" Phineas raised the tree limb above his head and was stopped in his tracks.

The rays from the sun caught him right in the eye and he was temporarily blinded. That however was all Baljeet needed.

Quickly scampering to his feet, despite the pain Baljeet used his own momentum to land one quick shot to Phineas' chest. Phineas stumbled back a few feet and dropped the limb. Grabbing his chest it was obvious there was some internal damage and it was sowing him down.

With his last bit of strength Phineas lunged at Baljeet and then he saw it…Baljeet smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Phineas screamed as his body was rocked from the electric charge of the force field. The shock sent Phineas' body flying back six feet where he came to a rest on his back.

"I honestly did not believe you would be this much of a challenge for me" Baljeet limped over

"You…you….you cheated" Phineas gasped out as he lay on the ground with his pants and shirt badly burned and torn.

"Of course. I would not stake my revenge on a simple fight between you and I. I needed to make sure I would win and what a glorious victory it is" Baljeet dropped to his knees over Phineas admiring his handy work.

Baljeet was looking over Phineas and was delighted with the amount of burnt flesh and bruised flesh he saw. Then his eyes landed on the necklace.

"What's this?" Baljeet undid the necklace from around Phineas' neck and held it up

"Oh yes this was Isabella's gift for you. She spent over twenty hours on it…I would know I was watching the whole time" Baljeet smiled as he saw Phineas get angry but unable to move

"I think I'll keep this" Baljeet put it around his neck

"Give…it" Phineas started to move his arm when Baljeet quickly punched him in the chest again.

Gasping for breath Phineas could hardly hear Baljeet speaking. All he heard was

"I hope you die slowly because I am going to make sure Ferb does…Isabella isn't my concern anymore since she most likely hates you" The rest was drowned out by the bushes being moved as Baljeet limped back to town.

Phineas couldn't move and was having trouble breathing…and for the second time in two days…He was helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard: the next day)

Ferb had just finished breakfast and was now sitting in the shade of the tree in the back yard. When he woke up that morning and Phineas was not home he already suspected the worst. He just wouldn't admit it. Besides he still had a promise to keep.

Ferb pulled out his book he had been meaning to read for quite a while now and began reading. If his suspicions were correct then it would only be a matter of time before Baljeet made his presence known. Ferb read the first sentence when the back yard gate swung open.

Curiosity took over and Ferb lowered the book and peered over the top edge. Then he was grabbed quite forcefully.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Isabella looked ready to kill someone

Ferb was honestly scared and could only blink. This was not the answer Isabella wanted.

"WHERE IS PHINEAS!?" She said a little more fiercely to prove she was in no mood.

By now Ferb had regained his composure and understood the question crystal clear. He knew what he had to do. He pointed in the direction of the hospital.

"He's not there…I spent the last six hours in his room waiting for him to return. I thought he just went to the bathroom or to get X rays but he never came back. You're his brother and you know where he is…TELL ME" Isabella was getting annoyed at the cat and mouse game that was being played with this conversation.

Ferb knew he was caught but he did make a promise and he never broke a promise. Again he just blinked at her.

Isabella gave up on the direct approach and let Ferb go. He fell against the tree but instantly stood up in case she was going to grab him again. Isabella took a few steps back and went wide eyed.

"I'm….So sorry…I don't know what came over me. I guess it was the fear of losing Phineas again. Ferb I'm so sorry. I just…I just wanted to tell him that I know I'm a screw up to him and I know I just get in the way…I just wanted to let him know that no matter what I would always love him" Isabella began to cry as she fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

Ferb didn't understand how someone could have such an unpredictable mood swing but again he knew little about how women worked, like all guys. All he really knew how to do was be a good listener and since she was done talking he did the next best thing. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Isabella looked up from her hands with tears staining the edges of her eyes. Obviously she was upset but she knew she was making headway in figuring out where Phineas was. She just needed a bit more and she believed Ferb would talk.

"I just want to tell him I love him no matter what" Isabella lunged at Ferb and locked him in a hug as she continued to cry.

Just then Buford entered the yard and saw the scene before him. Luckily Ferb caught his attention before he said anything stupid and motioned for him to be quiet until this was over. Buford knew Ferb was better at this then he could ever be and so just made his way, silently, over to the tree. He didn't know what to do but trusted Ferb.

Ferb, not knowing what to do now, had a hard decision on his hands. Did he break his promise to fix a broken heart or did he allow the heart to break in order to fulfill his promise. He knew the answer before he thought about the options.

"Isabella…" Ferb started

"What's this? You break up with Phineas and find comfort in his brothers' arms?" Ferb and Isabella whirled around to face the gate

"I guess that would be more painful than any injury I could ever cause to Phineas…if he still loved you" Baljeet limped into the yard

"Not as bad as the injuries I'm going to give you" Buford cracked his knuckles as he advanced on the boy

"BUFORD WAIT" Isabella screamed when she saw what he was about to do

"WHAT?" Buford was angry that Isabella was now cutting him off

"Don't go near him. Obviously he has his defences on maximum otherwise he wouldn't have come here" Isabella said eyeing Baljeet's injuries knowing she was right.

"Clever little girl" Baljeet limped a few more steps inside the yard before stopping and turning to face his "friends"

"What do you want?" Isabella said between gritted teeth

"The deadline is way past due but I decided to stop by and see what inventions you have created to fight me" Baljeet's eyes now landing on Ferb.

"I haven't built anything" Ferb stated quite plainly. The real reason he was not showing emotion was because he knew if Baljeet was here alive then the odds of Phineas being alive were quite slim.

"That is disappointing…not that they would have done you any good" Baljeet smiled when he saw the confused looks on the groups faces

"Let me explain. Every time you and Phineas wanted to build anything you would check your designs with ME. Now you are very brilliant indeed but there is always a minimum of 3% error in all your work. So basically no matter what you build I will create an exact duplicate that will work at 100% rather than a top 97%...So you see…no matter what you bring to the table I will always beat it" Baljeet saw the information sink in as well as the realization that he was right.

"So why ask them to build anything if you knew you could beat it?" Isabella asked after a few seconds of silence

"Is it not it obvious? I wanted to humiliate them before I destroyed them. Cause them the same humiliation they caused me on a daily bases" Baljeet got an obvious scowl on his face thinking of the past.

"Give me three days and I will invent something that you cannot beat" Ferb said with determination in his voice

"HAHAHA what could you possibly build that would defeat me?" Baljeet started laughing uncontrollably

"You heard him…three days" Isabella stood up for Ferb. She didn't know what he had in mind but she could tell by his voice he was serious about beating this little bastard

"I will give you two days" Baljeet calmed down long enough to respond

"Three" Isabella shot back. She was hoping to use the three days to find Phineas and get his help in defeating Baljeet

"You have two…And I suggest you do not waste any time searching for Phineas as you will be wasting your time" Baljeet limped towards the gate entrance

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Isabella was unsettled by the last comment

"Because he doesn't love you and if he is not already dead…he soon will be" Baljeet said as he continued moving for the gate

"YOU LIAR!" Isabella practically shook the very air in the back yard with her scream. This was cause enough to stop Baljeet

"I do not lie" Baljeet turned around and withdrew his hands from his pockets. He slowly slid them behind his head, to show he wasn't a threat at that moment. After a few seconds he withdrew a necklace that had been hidden by his trench coat. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"That's…" Isabella couldn't believe it

"It's the necklace you gave Phineas…This should be proof enough that I beat him" Baljeet taunted. To his surprise though the taunt worked…but not on Isabella

"YOU NERD" Buford lunged and threw a strong right hand…Baljeet only smiled

Buford hit the force field head on and although his body was in pure pain from the shock he shocked everyone when he kept going.

No one was more shocked then Baljeet when he saw Buford hit the field and then continue to move towards him. Even though this shock was strong Buford was moving like he barely felt it. Baljeet started to panic.

The truth was however that Buford did feel the shock but his mind wouldn't allow him to fall at that moment. He pushed on and was happy when he saw the fear in Baljeet's eyes. Then it happened

Baljeet quickly took off the glove on his right hand and revealed a wrist device. He started fiddling with it and suddenly a pulse emitted from the force field sending Buford flying back. It was the same pulse that destroyed Ferb's earlier electrical field he had trapped Baljeet in.

After Buford was thrown back Baljeet made a hasty retreat. He knew how much power was consumed when that pulse was used and knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off in his current state if his power source ran out.

"BUFORD!" Isabella ran up to the boy who was using his left arm to prop himself up

"The nerd got away" Buford looked upset

"Are you hurt?" Isabella asked looking him over

"Just my pride as a bully…letting a nerd beat me" Buford shrugged off any help Isabella tried to offer as he made his way to his feet.

"You guys need to get working on Ferb's device…I gotta go lie down" Buford hobbled towards the house leaving Ferb and Isabella alone

"Shall we get started" a British accent suggested

(Danville forest)

Phineas awoke with a jolt and attempted to sit up.

"AHHHHHHHH" Phineas cried as his whole body ached from what had happened.

He could tell by how he felt that there were a few broken bones and some internal bleeding but nothing too fatal. He also had a lot of burns again and knew moving was no option. Again realization struck him that he was alone and helpless. Slowly his eye closed and the pain subsided enough where he fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes again it was pitch black. He started looking around but couldn't see anything. He attempted to sit up again and found himself able and without pain.

"What the? What happened to me?" Phineas still couldn't figure out why it was so dark.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded him. When he regained his vision he realized he recognized this place. He was in his back yard. He started looking around to make sure this was indeed his back yard and he hadn't stumbled into someone else's yard. But after a quick inspection he knew this was his house.

"How did I get here?" Phineas was talking aloud when the back yard gate swung open

"Hey Ferb…Whatcha Doin?" Isabella strolled in and walked right up to Ferb.

Ferb just shrugged as he sat under the tree enjoying the shade

"I was thinking we could go see a movie today…you know…just the two of us" Isabella gave him the same look she used to give Phineas

"What the? Isabella I know you're mad at me but you don't need to act as though you've moved on" Phineas said but Isabella and Ferb acted like they couldn't hear him

"I guess we could" Ferb responded to her previous question

"Yaaay and maybe after we could get some ice cream" Isabella suggested and Ferb just gave a thumb up

"Ok I'll be back in a little bit for our date" Isabella said as she strolled out of the yard

"FERB WHAT THE HELL" Phineas was mad that his brother was going on a date with Isabella

Once again Ferb didn't respond and just went back to reading his book.

"DON'T IGNORE ME" Phineas ran and jumped at Ferb.

Phineas was shocked when he flew right through Ferb and the tree behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" Phineas yelled as he realized this wasn't reality

"It's your subconscious fears" I voice rang out

"Who's there?" Phineas began looking around but nobody was talking to him

"They make you weak…They are the reason you keep losing" The voice came again

"Show yourself coward" Phineas realized the voice was coming from thin air

"You're right I am a coward" was the response

"Show yourself" Phineas ordered

"Are you ready for me? Could you possibly be ready to see a coward?" The voice was obviously taunting him

"YES I AM NOW COME OUT" Phineas demanded

"Very well…Here I AM" another flash blinded Phineas but this time when he opened his eyes he was no longer in his back yard…he was nowhere…

"Where am I?" Phineas began to panic when he saw he was surrounded by endless blackness.

"You are with me" the voice rang out

"SHOW YOURSELF" Phineas again demanded

"I have revealed myself to you…but you are too blind to see" The voice was now getting on his nerves

"HOW DO I SEE THEN?" Phineas was yelling out of anger now

"You must see the truth"

"WHAT TRUTH"

"The truth about your weakness"

"MY WEAKNESS? I CARE TOO MUCH…I TRY TO DO EVERYTHING ALONE…I HURT MY FRIENDS" Phineas started listing what he believed was his weakness

"Not weakness but hidden strength…See the truth behind your weakness and you will see"

"WHAT WEAKNESS?...I DON'T HAVE A WEAKNESS"

"Being blind to truth is a weakness"

"IS THAT MY WEAKNESS THAT I AM BLIND TO THE TRUTH?"

"No…it is unfortunate but it is not your weakness"

"THEN WHAT IS IT? I HURT THE GIRL I LOVE…I ABANDONED MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS…I FOUGHT BALJEET ALONE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I COULD BEAT HIM ALONE"

"Why couldn't you?"

"I WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH…HE CHEATED…HE USED WEAPONS AFTER AGREEING NOT TOO"

"So it is his fault you lost?"

"YES"

"No it is not…you should have known he would cheat"

"IS MY WEAKNESS I AM TOO TRUSTING?"

"No…I am sorry but until you can figure out your weakness you are destined to lose"

"SCREW YOU…I HAVE NO WEAKNESS AND I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH"

"Very well…"

Suddenly Phineas felt like everything was falling, along with him. He could no longer hear the voice but he could hear a familiar voice off in the distance.

Phineas jolted awake and sat up. The pain was terrible but somehow bearable. Then he realized he was no longer in the woods…he was on a table.

"Oh good you're finally awake"

Phineas turned around and almost laughed at the man before him

"Why did you save me?" Phineas was still smiling

"Now we're even" was the reply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Even?" Phineas was a bit confused

"You and your friends saved me and now I saved you…Even" Doofenshmirtz laughed as Phineas finally realized what he was talking about

"Alright we're even…What's this?" Phineas asked as he noticed a metallic device wrapped around his chest

"Oh that's what my alternate self gave to me after he shot me. It saved my life and when I finally got it off I decided to keep it in case I ever needed it again" Doofenshmirtz walked over to the table and took a seat

"How did you program it to fix broken bones and internal bleeding? If it was originally meant for a gunshot wound wouldn't it only work with certain wounds?" Phineas asked still picking at the device

"Well I couldn't reprogram it by myself…but I did have help" Doofenshmirtz smiled

"Chatter" Perry walked up to the table from the far corner of the room

"PERRY!" Phineas jumped off the tale and hugged the little mammal "You both saved my life…how can I ever repay you guys?" Phineas looked to Doofenshmirtz over his shoulder

"Like I said kid, we're even"

It took a few minutes but eventually everyone settled down long enough to get caught up on current events. Doofenshmirtz explained how he and Perry had been scanning areas where electrical surges have occurred since Baljeet seemed to be using electricity as both his offence and defence. The search brought them to the spot where they found Phineas unconscious. Luckily they had arrived in Perry's flying car so getting him out of there was quite easy. Once they got him back to Doofenshmirtz's building they immediately got to work reprogramming the device he now wore to work on his injuries. It was grueling but they seemed to have accomplished their task. This brought them to a very serious question

"Why did you fight him alone?" Doofenshmirtz knew this question had to be asked

Phineas then went into great detail to explain what had happened. He skipped parts of the fight that he deemed irrelevant and quickly went over the details of his defeat. He wasn't embarrassed but he did feel stupid for thinking Baljeet would fight fair. After he ended his story he looked to the two friends he had before him for answers

"So that's everything?" Doofenshmirtz seemed to doubt the Phineas was telling the whole truth

"Yeah why do you ask?" Phineas proceeded with caution

"Well what about your nightmare? What was that all about?"

"What nightmare?" Phineas didn't fully understand

"The one you were having right before you woke up. You were tossing and turning like crazy so what did you dream?" Doofenshmirtz gave Phineas a reassuring smile he would not laugh at him

"Honestly I don't know…I heard a voice and it said it was my subconscious fears…It said I was destined to lose if I couldn't find my weakness…I challenged it and next thing I knew I was waking up here" Phineas knew he should give more details but didn't feel in the mood to be poked and prodded about his dream

"Do you have a weakness?" Doofenshmirtz asked

"Of course not. I listed every single trait I have that could be considered a weakness and the voice dismissed them all saying they were not my weakness" Phineas looked a little annoyed at being questioned about his dream

"Ok I'm sorry I am just trying to help" Doofenshmirtz defended himself

"Thanks but you've done enough" Phineas tapped the metal plate on his chest "I think I should just go home"

"You can't" Doofenshmirtz started to protest

"Why not?" Annoyance easily noticeable now

"Well first off you need to give that machine time to heal you properly and secondly, if Baljeet notices you're missing then he will be in an all-out panic trying to find you. It's safer for you and Perry to just stay here for a few days"

"I can't…I need to go" Phineas turned to leave

"Are you worried about your friends?" Doofenshmirtz guessed

"No" Phineas stopped and hung his head

"Are you sure you aren't trying to get home to defend your friends?" Doofenshmirtz didn't realize he was prying too much

"No…they should be safe"

"How do you know?" Doofenshmirtz again questioned

"Because I made sure of it…When I woke up in the hospital after my first encounter with Baljeet I could feel his eyes watching me. I knew he was trying to figure out what we would do about him. I knew then what I had to do. I gave up the love of my life to save her and she will never know. I needed it to look authentic so I didn't tell her the truth...She'll never know I still love her and Baljeet will think we broke up so he should leave her alone since she would no longer cause me pain…that is how I know" Phineas knew this was more than even his heart could take so he slowly made his way back to the table. It hurt him to have to remember that incident but he did feel a lot better after reassuring himself they would be safe.

"We could tell her" Doofenshmirtz perked up hoping to cheer up Phineas

"No…only one person knows about my plan and he promised he wouldn't tell her anything until Baljeet was back in prison or dead. Until then it's better if she thinks I'm dead or hate her. Baljeet will have no use for her then" Phineas climbed up onto the table and laid his head down

"Well in any case you should wait until tomorrow before you leave. I'll take the device off tomorrow and you can do what you need to do" Doofenshmirtz got up and left the room

Perry never left Phineas' side…even after he fell asleep.

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard)

"Ferb what are we building?" Isabella asked as she finished fusing two pieces together

Ferb just shrugged. He knew for a fact if he told her she might refuse just out of principal. It was safer if she didn't know

"You designed this you should know what it does" Isabella tried making sense of the blueprints but with lack of writing she had no idea what it was they were making.

Ferb just shrugged again and kept working. Isabella was getting annoyed with Ferb's blatant dodging of the question. She started racking her brain with ways to get Ferb to spill it but nothing came to her that convinced her she would get anything out of the British boy. Finally realizing she wouldn't be getting any information out of him tonight she decided to call it a night.

"Well it's late and I should get going" Isabella got up and dusted herself off as she made her way towards the door.

"Ferb can I ask you something?" Isabella asked from the door slightly looking over her shoulder

"Hmmm?" Ferb didn't look up from his work

"Why did Phineas say those horrible things to me at the hospital? Does he really think I'm a screw up and am only good for getting kidnapped?" Isabella saw Ferb stop working for a second but quickly resume and she knew he wouldn't answer

"He hates me doesn't he?" Isabella took off with tears in her eyes

"No…He loves you more then you could ever imagine" Ferb spoke softly as he continued to work late into the night. He wished he could put her heart at ease but the path to victory was paved with sadness and despair.

(Undisclosed location)

"DAMN BUFORD…COSTING ME MOST MY POWER AND ALMOST EXPOSING THE WEANESS IN MY DESIGNES" Baljeet was throwing a huge fit as he started destroying everything he could get his hands on

After a few minutes to calm down and dozens of broken inventions Baljeet finally regained what little composure he had left.

"I need to fix my leg and then fix the flaws in my power source" He spoke calmly

Baljeet limped towards the door to his workshop. As he reached the door he turned the light on and slammed the door behind him. If his calm demeanor suggested he was alright with what happened then the door that now hung on one hinge begged to differ.

"I have a lot of work to do…Ferb I am going to make you and Buford pay…count on it"

Baljeet got to work

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

"AHHHH" Phineas jolted awake from the sudden feeling of falling

Perry was instantly at his side trying to comfort him.

"I'm….I'm sorry Perry….I had that dream again" Phineas realized he was sweating bullets

"I just need to get some water" Phineas forced himself off the table as he made his way for the kitchen.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I keep having that dream? Ferb dating Isabella and then that voice asking for my weakness…What does this mean?" Phineas got a glass of water but ended up just sitting at the table thinking

Perry, concerned that Phineas slipped and fell after being gone so long, made his way into the kitchen and found his master sitting at the table. Taking a seat next to Phineas Perry just smiled when the boy finally looked in his direction.

"Sorry Perry…I'm just trying to make sense of this dream I keep having" Phineas said after a few moments of silence

Perry just patted Phineas' hand that wasn't holding the glass of water to show he was listening.

Thanks buddy but I think tomorrow I need to go home and see Ferb" Phineas smiled "You should stay here and help Doofenshmirtz create a device that can fight Baljeet…If I fail I will be depending on you to finish the job" Phineas saw Perry's eyes widen at the realization of what he was being asked to do

"Please Perry…for me" Phineas put his hand atop the mammals. Perry reluctantly nodded his head.

He knew he couldn't say no to Phineas

"Thanks…Now I need to get some more sleep" Phineas got up and left the water sitting on the table. Making his way into the other room Perry was left pondering what he would do if Phineas somehow lost.

(Flynn-Fletcher garage)

Ferb just finished as much as he could do and he was washing up in the garage as he decided he needed to sleep. Although he looked calm he was a mess inside. Trying to keep his promise to Phineas, keeping Isabella in the dark and creating a device he wasn't even sure would work was exhausting him.

Realizing he was almost falling asleep in the garage he made his way to his room. The empty bed against the wall was a tragic reminder of everything they had been through in the past few years. Yet it also brought comfort knowing he no longer had to look after Phineas because Phineas was mature and stronger then he could have imagined. Ferb wished his brother well and knew all he could do was hope Baljeet was bluffing about his brother's death.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and one thought running through his head.

Phineas stating a simple phrase…one phrase that portrayed the innocence, carefree attitude and all around love for life…Phineas telling his brother…

"Hey Ferb…I know what we're going to do today"

Ferb smiled as his dreams took him to those times.


	6. Chapter 6

(Undisclosed Location)

"IT JUST DOES NOT WORK!" Baljeet threw another failed invention against the wall along with all the other discarded humps of metal he failed to turn into a sustainable power source.

Baljeet was getting frustrated that no matter what he did he could not solve his power problem. He knew he couldn't win if he didn't solve this problem. He realized it was his fault for his ill designed wrist device. He had rushed through his original design and had not accounted for the power usage to activate each single offensive and defensive setting. Then again he never expected his defence to fail so he didn't give it much thought.

But now that his whole revenge scheme was at risk he had to solve this one very important problem. The real problem was not making a sustainable power source but he wanted to remake his whole device into something that he could surprise them with…But he knew he couldn't due to one little fact…The secret behind his wrist device.

"What am I going to do? I have calculated everything down to the smallest square root and still there is no possible way to create anything to increase the amount of power my devices can carry" Baljeet buried his head in his hands as he started contemplating what he could do

Ferb would have easily seen his quick retreat after Buford almost got through his defence. Even Ferb wasn't blind enough to miss why he actually retreated. If he could find a way to fight Ferb one on one he might have a chance to beat him but that was assuming Isabella and Buford didn't get involved. Ferb was going to be tough to beat.

Buford has already proved he can make it through one of his defences and that was enough for Baljeet to place him on the high threat list.

Isabella…She was the weak link…But that didn't matter if she was almost no threat from the beginning.

Baljeet was racking his brain trying to figure out how he could possibly neutralize all his threats at the same time. With his head still in his hands he started losing hope that he would be able to beat them all at the same time. Baljeet started calculating what it would take to best them all and the outcome always required more than he had…He was screwed.

Suddenly his head shot up and his eyes went wide…A wicked smile grew on his face.

"Maybe I just need to neutralize one and the rest will fall...Yes….YES I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO" Baljeet jumped out of his seat and started collecting scrap metal and anything he could find.

"This is going to work" Baljeet's eyes lit up as he started working

Baljeet knew this would take a few days but he could risk giving Ferb an extra day or two…especially if it turned out to be worth it.

(Flynn-Fletcher garage)

It was early morning and the sun had yet to make an appearance. Inside the Flynn-Fletcher garage it was almost pitch black. The only source of light coming from a single flashlight scanning over the blueprints Ferb left out, obviously so he could get an early start in the morning.

"What is this?" The flashlight started scanning over every blueprint like that was going to help.

Focusing so much on the blueprints in front of them they failed to notice the door to the garage open.

"What are you doing?" light flooded the garage as Ferb flicked on the light

"FERB!" Isabella almost screamed but caught herself before she woke up the neighbourhood

Ferb just stared at Isabella who was wearing a complete black outfit, obviously trying to blend into the darkness.

"Ferb…I….You see" Isabella started stuttering as she tried to come up with an excuse but knew she had been caught.

Ferb just stared showing her he knew what she was doing but wanted to hear her say it.

"I just wanted to know what you are building" Isabella hung her head down knowing she was beat.

Ferb just shook his head. He never expected her to break into his garage or to question what he was building.

The silence was almost overwhelming for Isabella and she knew she needed to ask one question.

"Is Phineas dead?" Isabella looked up to see Ferb wide eyed "I know it's weird but even though Baljeet said he was dead I have a feeling he might still be alive"

Ferb was taken aback by the question. First of all he didn't even know how to answer because he didn't know for sure and secondly he also feared Phineas might have died…He only felt like that because everything Phineas said would happen has happened. Mainly after he fought him Baljeet would be the one to return…That was the only reason Ferb feared the worst.

Isabella was watching Ferb as he thought of how to answer. She didn't know what she was looking for but she knew if she saw it she would know. Then she saw something…in Ferb's eyes. She recognised the look in his eyes and she knew what he was feeling…It wasn't what she wanted to see.

"I'll see you tomorrow…I'll help you finish this whether you tell me what it is or not" Isabella left the garage slowly. The whole way she was thinking about Ferb's eyes

She knew the emotion he had and it unsettled her…She saw doubt

(Doofenshmirtz Building)

A couple hours later Phineas woke up and was surprised when he saw it was 6:59am

"I guess old habits die hard" Phineas chuckled as he was reminded of simpler times

"You're up" Doofenshmirtz was sitting in his chair eating a bowl of food

"Yeah…I guess I'm just eager to get home" Phineas hopped off the table

"Do you want anything? Food? Water?" Doofenshmirtz offered

"No just take this off me and I have to get going" Phineas started grabbing at the device around his waist

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?" Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow

Phineas recognized that tone in his voice and knew something was up.

"What did you have in mind?" Phineas looked over to Doofenshmirtz

"How about fixing up that eye of yours" Doofenshmirtz pointed to his left eye

"You can fix it?" Phineas felt like something was amiss. No one could just fix an eye.

"Of course…I also have a few ideas to improve your overall chances" Doofenshmirtz stood up

"How long is this going to take?" Phineas was still eager to get home and tell Ferb and everyone he was alright

"Give me a day…and keep that on…I want to test something" Doofenshmirtz disappeared into another room

"What do you think? Should I stay?" Phineas looked down to Perry who was now standing beside him

Perry just looked up to Phineas with eyes that told him "Are you crazy? Of course you should stay" Phineas just smiled back

"Alright if it means that much to you" Phineas smiled as they waited patiently for Doofenshmirtz to return

"How do you feel about maybe diving deeper into that dream of yours?" Doofenshmirtz emerged carrying a box full of metal items

"What do you mean?" Phineas looked at him more curious about what was in the box

"Find out what weakness your subconscious wants you to realize" Doofenshmirtz started digging through the box

"That's ok…it's just a dream nothing more" Phineas brushed off the question as if he was asked if he wanted coffee. Obviously he didn't want to dwell on a dream that may have nothing to offer.

"Are you sure? I could rig something up in a few hours" Doofenshmirtz offered

"No"

"Alright….AHH here it is" Doofenshmirtz pulled out a device that looked more like a torture device then something to help him regain his eye sight

"What does that do?" Phineas was sweating as he asked the question

"It will help repair the damage to your eye trust me. Now get up on the table and for the love of all things holy, stay still" Doofenshmirtz ordered

Reluctantly Phineas obeyed and climbed onto the table. Resting his head at the edge of the table he stared straight up. Doofenshmirtz removed the eye patch around his left eye and threw it away.

"Ok now stay still" Doofenshmirtz positioned the device right above his eye

Now that he had a clear look at it Phineas was wondering why he got on the table. The very tip of the device looked like a needle and just above it sprouted many other instruments that Phineas himself didn't know the purpose of. The worst part was that it was mere centimetres above his left eye. What was he thinking?

"I'm not so sure about this" Phineas began to doubt his choice and was hoping to get out of this

Phineas was about to move his head when he felt something grab his hand and squeeze. He didn't need to see who it was to know it was Perry. Squeezing back he heard the device switch on. This was the moment of truth.

"AHHHHH" Phineas cried

"STAY STILL" Doofenshmirtz yelled over the pained screams of Phineas

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Phineas was struggling to stay still; the pain that the machine caused was so intense he thought having broken ribs was nothing compared to this

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz with worry in his eyes. Phineas hadn't let go of his paw since the whole thing started and now he was squeezing so tight it was hurting his paw. He was seriously worried about Phineas.

"It will be over soon Perry just wait and trust me" Doofenshmirtz was operating the device and seemed to be having trouble controlling it and speaking at the same time. Perry returned his gaze to Phineas

""Almost….Almost" Doofenshmirtz kept repeating as he started to slowly pull the device out of Phineas' eye

"Done" Doofenshmirtz declared as he pulled the tip out and threw the device to the side and looked at Phineas.

"He passed out…Good now I can test a few other things" Doofenshmirtz looked wickedly happy

(Flynn-Fletcher garage)

"Hey Ferb…What do you need me to do?" Isabella arrived at the house around 8am. A lot later then she normally would but at the moment she was distracted and still curious as to why Ferb had doubt in his eyes from the night before.

To the girls surprise Ferb just shook his head signalling she didn't have to do anything.

"Why?" Isabella questioned

Ferb just held out his hands and showed two small devices. One was spherical in shape and had one large button on the top. Otherwise there was nothing special about its appearance. In the other hand however Ferb held a metal rod that had one end wrapped in rubber for grip and the other end was studded obviously for extra damage. The noticeable difference was three little buttons running along the side of the bar. It wasn't fancy but she knew they were extremely important.

"What do they do?" Isabella asked and quickly realized she wasn't gonna get an answer. She decided to change the question.

"So what do we do now? Wait for Baljeet to come back?" Isabella looked at Ferb who just shrugged

"I guess I'll go home…We have a free day and I would like to be alone if I may" Isabella looked to Ferb almost as if she was awaiting his approval

"Isabella…" Ferb realized he was about to break a promise

"Yeah?" She looked up with hopeful eyes

"Phineas….he…" Ferb didn't know why he was stalling but he knew what he had to say.

"Yes?" She had a look of hope in her eyes

"He…is dead" Ferb looked down

Isabella dropped her hands and just stared at Ferb. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could this man, the brother of her boyfriend, claim he was dead?

"What do you mean?" Isabella was shaking all over

"The day he went missing…He told me he was going to fight Baljeet one last time…He told me if Baljeet was the one to return than he was probably dead…He wanted me to tell you something else" Ferb took a breath

"He…"

Isabella punched Ferb right in the nose and sent him straight to the ground. If Isabella's anger was a surprise to Ferb you wouldn't know it by the look on his face

"YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HE WAS" Isabella screamed

Ferb opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by another punch

"YOU LIED TO ME…I LOVE HIM AND YOU REFUSED TO LET ME TELL HIM HOW I FELT ONE LAST TIME…YOU'RE A MONSTER…..YOU'RE NO BETTER THEN BALJEET" Isabella didn't waste any more time as she turned and ran through the back gate

Ferb just sat there on the grass in shock…one last sentence escaping his lips.

"He…will always love you" Ferb finished to an empty back yard

This was not how he wanted this to go but he assumed this was about as well as they could have hoped for. Now all he had to do was let her calm down and then he would go over and try and reason with her…the only problem was that Baljeet was coming back tomorrow and Ferb wasn't sure if Isabella would be calm enough by then.

He could only hope though as he made his way inside to clean himself up

(Undisclosed location)

"It is coming together…I need a few more days and it will be complete" Baljeet was marveling at his handy work

Baljeet was banking on the fact that if he could defend himself without the use of his wrist device then he might be able to defeat his foes without having to fight. However there was only one possible way to accomplish this and even he knew it was a long shot.

(Flynn-Fletcher house)

Ferb sat in his room trying to think of how best approach Isabella about everything. He didn't want to hurt her more then she already was and yet he knew she would not be so easy to forgive him. He spent the next few hours just thinking.

(Garcia-Shapiro house)

Isabella was sitting on her bed with her knees tucked up to her chest as she cried softly so as not to bring her mother upstairs.

"How can he be dead? I didn't get to say good bye" Isabella kept repeating

(Doofenshmirtz building)

"I told you it would work Perry the platypus" Doofenshmirtz smiled that he didn't screw up

Perry just smiled as he realized the doctor was right…It really worked…Now if Phineas' eye was healed then he would be set

(Undisclosed location)

Baljeet worked non-stop to complete his latest invention. The final piece of his plan was falling into place.

"Two more days Ferb…Two more days" Baljeet spoke as he worked


	7. Chapter 7

(Doofenshmirtz Building)

Stirring on the table Phineas slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness. His hand automatically flying up to his head to try and calm his terrible headache. Forcing himself to sit up he realized he was the only one in the room.

"That's weird…why did they leave me alone?" Phineas forced himself off the table and started looking around.

As he was looking around he felt weak and fell against the table. A loud clank drew his eyes downward and he was shocked to see the metal device that was healing him before was gone and in its place was a far larger device that extended from his chest to his waist and went around his entire body.

"What's this?" Phineas began inspecting the metal around his body

As he was about to try and pry it off he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Like lightening he jumped to the right and dodged. He was surprised when the metal shifted with his body allowing for a fluid dodge. He was impressed even if he didn't know the full capabilities of this machine.

Before he could marvel anymore he again saw something out of the corner of his eye and just as swiftly as before he dodged. He then realized what he was dodging.

"Are those knives?" Phineas said aloud to himself

Phineas was scared at the moment. Someone was throwing knives at him and although he was dodging the attacks he needed some sort of offence. Ducking behind a table, he noticed had been overturned, to his left he started thinking of a counter attack. As he was thinking he felt the table vibrate as knife after knife hit the table and dug into the wood.

"Who's out there?" Phineas called hoping to figure out who it was, even though he already suspected Baljeet

The only reply was a few more knives hitting the face of the table. Phineas was about to jump out and try to make for new cover when all of a sudden Perry dropped down right in front of him.

"PERRY!" Phineas was glad to see his pet

Perry didn't say a word. Removing his hat he took out his mini saw and turned it on.

"Are you planning to attack the intruder?" Phineas asked as he eyed the mammal. Something was off about this situation.

Perry didn't respond or show any emotion all he did was advance.

"Perry?" Phineas was concerned

Perry just took a few steps farther as he took a swing with his right arm. Phineas quickly dodged the attack and rolled back. Ending up a few paces away from Perry Phineas knew he had to do something. Perry made a quick attack and swiped at Phineas again with his right hand. This time however Phineas grabbed Perry's arm with his left hand and forced the mammal to the ground.

"DROP IT" Phineas ordered.

Perry just smiled and dropped the saw. Phineas was confused by the sudden smile and then he heard it. Clapping? Some one behind him was clapping. Spinning around Phineas grabbed the saw and turned to face the culprit.

"You?" Phineas realized who was behind this whole attack

"Yes it's just me" Doofenshmirtz smiled

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Phineas demanded an answer

"We were testing you and the devices you now have attached to you. How does it feel to have perfect eye sight?" Doofenshmirtz almost laughed when he realized Phineas hadn't realized it

"My…MY EYES!" Phineas was smiling as he was looking around the whole room with both his eyes.

"Glad you like it" Doofenshmirtz laughed again

"What about this?" Phineas asked as he tapped on the device around his mid-section

"That is a new creation. I made it to give you a hand when fighting. You see its main purpose is to heal your body while you fight. It was extremely hard to create but I got it done and with a metal that is both strong and flexible allowing for optimal movement" Doofenshmirtz marveled at his work

"That's amazing" Phineas was extremely impressed with the doctor

"The only down side is it only has a 24 hour power supply…You'll have to return tonight if you decide to go out. Otherwise it will just be dead weight on you" Doofenshmirtz warned

"Alright…I think I should head home and say hi to everyone. I'll be back later" Phineas started walking towards the door and was grateful when no one tried to stop him. It was a new day and he just needed to speak to Ferb

"Perry are you coming?" Phineas turned around and waited for an answer

Perry just smiled and started walking towards the door

"One last thing" Doofenshmirtz called out "I detected a electrical surge at your house a few days ago…Perry maybe you should take him in through a secret entrance rather then walk right up to the house…just in case"

"Alright…got that Perry" Phineas smiled when Perry saluted him

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard: a few hours later)

"Where is he?" Buford asked aloud as he, Isabella and Ferb waited in the back yard for Baljeet

"Are you sure you should be here with your arm like that?" Isabella asked in a monotone voice about Buford's severely burned arm.

"It's fine girly…what's gotten into you?" Buford was getting annoyed with her attitude

Ferb motioned for Buford to shut up the moment he said it. Realizing this was a waste of time Buford decided to leave.

"Well it looks like you guys got this all covered. I'm gonna go home and rest" Buford exited through the back yard gate

"It's for the best…we don't want another friend to die…Right Ferb" that last part was said with anger as Isabella looked at Ferb through the corner of her eye

Ferb just shrugged off the stares he was getting as he focused on the gate. He didn't understand it; Baljeet said he'd be back today so why was he taking so long. Ferb had already guessed the key to defeating Baljeet had to do with that wrist watch type thing he wore. Ferb didn't know its limits but he had already guessed how to get through his defence. But he was still concerned as to why Baljeet was not here and it was getting late.

"Maybe he's not coming" Isabella still spoke with her monotone voice

A rustling in the tree alerted Ferb to a presence. He whirled around but couldn't find anyone. He thought for a second Baljeet was trying to sneak up on them through the tree but there was no one in the yard except the two friends; if he could call himself a friend anymore. If Baljeet really wanted to get revenge then he would have arrived already. Ferb decided Baljeet wasn't coming and decided that if he had free time then maybe it was time to talk to Isabella and try and salvage any part of her trust he may still have had.

"Isabella…I know Phineas is dead and I know you're angry with me for not telling you sooner. But if it's not too much trouble maybe you would allow me to explain myself over a soda? Please" Ferb offered and just stood there waiting for an answer

Isabella was surprised by the offer and was actually grateful for it. Although she was angry she really didn't want to lose anyone else. She still believed Phineas was alive but she also couldn't deny that he had yet to return home while Baljeet already had. She decided she could at least give Ferb a chance to explain himself.

"Ok Ferb" Isabella smiled for the first time in over 24 hours "I'll be back later just let me go get cleaned up" Isabella went through the back gate bound for home.

"It's not a date I'm just giving him a chance to explain himself" Isabella reminded herself

Ferb just smiled that Isabella seemed to be getting back to her old self. He knew he was going to have to tell her Phineas' last words.

As he made his way towards the back door he heard the rustling of leaves again and looked behind him. The branches were not moving so Ferb didn't understand why he kept hearing the leaves. He brushed it off and went inside.

Phineas and Perry dropped down behind the tree.

"He's going out with Isabella? But…How could he?" Phineas was at a loss for words and Perry didn't know what to say

"Let's just get back to Doofenshmirtz's building…They seem to have everything under control" Phineas stood up and made his way to the fence ready to jump over

Perry chattered to get his attention and motioned towards the back door.

"No Perry you heard Ferb…I'm dead" Phineas hopped over the fence.

A quick look back at the house and Perry was right behind Phineas.

(Baljeet's lair)

"Just a few more touches and it is finished" Baljeet smiled at his creation

It wasn't what he normally built but at the moment he did not care. He looked over at the case he created. It was about five and half feet tall with a clear door allowing the interior to be seen. Everything was working perfectly all he needed to do was finish up on his current project.

"I guess I could go to the Flynn-Fletcher's earlier than expected…or I can surprise them tomorrow"

Grabbing a white and orange stripped cloth Baljeet turned on his sewing machine. He was dead tired but with the smell of victory so strong in his nose there was no way he was going to stop.

A few minutes later Baljeet turned the machine off and observed his work

"Perfect match" Baljeet smiled

"I am done"

(Danville soda shop: 6pm)

"Sooooo?" Isabella started as they had been sitting in silence for the past twelve minutes

"Huh…oh" Ferb took a sip of his soda as he tried to calm himself down enough to talk

"You want to explain yourself?" Isabella asked as she herself lowered her head to take a sip of her milkshake

"This is out of character for me but I really need to explain everything" Isabella just nodded while she kept drinking

"That day Phineas said those things to you and you ran out of the room…he stopped me and asked me to do him a favor. He told me to close the blinds so we could talk in private. I didn't understand at the time but the other day when Baljeet came and knew about the necklace you gave him I understood. He had me close the blinds because he knew Baljeet was watching. He told me his plan to fight Baljeet and told me if Baljeet was the one to return then he was probably dead…Now you didn't let me finish yesterday. Phineas made me promise that if he did die to tell you his last words. He said he'll always love you" Isabella looked up from her drink in surprise

"You mean?"

"Yes…He said those things to protect you…and since we were being watched he couldn't explain himself" Ferb stopped and started drinking again

Isabella was left with her thoughts as she finally realized why he did everything he did. He didn't hate her…he loved her too much to put her in danger. He broke her heart to keep her safe and here she was, just a day after attacking his brother who tried to explain his reasons.

"Oh Ferb…I'm so….sorry" Isabella almost started to cry

"Don't worry and don't cry…we will win and defeat Baljeet for Phineas" Ferb announced in a whisper so as not to draw attention to them

"Ferb…after all this please…Tell me what you built" Isabella looked at him with cloudy eyes. Obviously she was close to crying

Ferb guessed since they were already created he could tell her…He knew she wouldn't like it but he didn't know how else to beat Baljeet. He decided to tell her

"It's…a bomb" Ferb spoke quietly

"A" Isabella got cut off when Ferb pushed his finger to her lips to shut her up before she create a terrorist situation

"A bomb" She whispered

"Just trust me…like Phineas did" Ferb pleaded

"Ok but why?" She asked again

"I'll explain everything tomorrow" Ferb finished his soda and stood up "Should we go home?"

"I guess" Isabella grabbed her shake and jumped up.

As they made their way down the street Ferb was happy he finally told her the truth and Isabella was happy that she knew Phineas did love her…then realization struck that he might be dead. It was a quiet walk home.

**(Author note)**

**(Contest open until Saturday October 20****th**** 2012) **** that is when I start work on the next chapter**

**Ok I have a little contest going on. I want anyone who thinks they know what Baljeet is planning to PM me their ideas. You can post your ideas in a review but only PM ideas will be eligible. The one person who guesses Baljeet's full plan will get a little prize. I don't want to give it away but will tell you it involves the story. So please review and if you wish to participate in this contest then please message me. **

**I would like to hear what you guys think so far so please review. I promise more action in the upcoming chapters. **

**The reason on PM messages will be accepted is so I do not get reviews guessing his plan two months from now. **


	8. Chapter 8

Phineas, after hearing about Ferb and Isabella's date, was broken hearted. When he and Perry returned to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Phineas sat on the couch and buried his head in his knees. He never felt like this before, He had felt Pain, Sorrow, anger and hatred but none compared to this new feeling. He was feeling this way about the fact that Isabella and Ferb were going to the soda shop, He felt betrayed.

Doofenshmirtz, after hearing the door open and slowly close, came into the room and saw the distraught boy. Perry was sitting next to him with a concerned expression.

"I don't get it Perry...I thought Isabella like me...then again, the words I said to her..." he said, and sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if she HATED me after that. Although...I don't know why I feel so...broken. I should have known this would happen I mean I have been dreaming about it for days. Still this feeling is almost…overwhelming."

"If I might...Phineas," Doofenshmirtz said causing Phineas jump and gasp in surprise, He didn`t even hear the doctor enter the room "Don`t get mad at me because this is merely a suggestion but this could very easily be...your weakness."

"My weakness?" It makes sense! In the nightmares, it always involved Ferb and Isabella going out on a date. Phineas realized that everything that was happening in reality was foreseen in his nightmare. "I just don't understand how Isabella going out with Ferb is my weakness." That part confused Phineas because his two friends…Yeah Isabella was only a friend now…had little to do with him.

"Simple...you love that girl, so the thought of losing her or her going out with someone else...haunts you. It breaks you. I've seen it all the time. The hero is in love with someone, and when they are threatened or want nothing to do with them, it breaks their heart, and it's harder to face the villain. I've seen it thousands of times," Doofenshmirtz said although he was going off his experiences from movies. He left out the part where the hero would also become stronger when the one they love is in danger, which was something Phineas had to figure out.

Phineas pondered over this, and he knew he had to face it. He DID have a weakness, and Isabella was it. If anything happened to her, he didn't know what he'd do. He would risk his own life for her but knew he could never die and leave her alone. The thought of Isabella going out with someone else just didn't seem right. He then remembered that Baljeet was alive, and he realized he had to find out how to stop him. Phineas stood up on weak legs and started rocking back and forth trying to regain his balance. Suddenly Phineas collapsed from exhaustion, but nobody attacked him and he wasn't exhausted.

"Phineas!" Doofenshmirtz cried out as Perry hopped off the couch and ran to his side

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz with pleading eyes.

"Did you guys get into a fight on the way back?" Doofenshmirtz asked quickly

Perry just shook his head and after a few moments of thought Doofenshmirtz thought he might have the answer.

"Let him sleep Perry the platypus…It's time he faces his fears" Doofenshmirtz picked up Phineas and started moving him towards his table.

"What the…" Phineas could hardly remember anything but all he knew was he was back in his back yard

"Hey Ferb" Isabella bounced through the back gate and up to Ferb.

"Hey guys" Phineas approached them but stopped in his tracks when Isabella gave Ferb a kiss

"What? No…no that's….that's not right" Phineas just stared

"What are we doing today?" Isabella asked as Ferb pulled out some blueprints

"FERB…ISABELLA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Phineas yelled before realizing they couldn't hear him

"This seems familiar but why can't I put my finger on it?" Phineas thought as he started walking towards Ferb with clenched hands

Phineas suddenly perked up as he heard something. A voice…but who's?

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"Where am I?" Phineas called again

"Your weakness?" Phineas didn't understand the question

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me your weakness" The voice responded

"Who are you? Come out please" Phineas was getting annoyed

"Tell me"

"WHAT WEAKNESS? COME OUT YOU COWARD" Phineas challenged and in an instant he was nowhere.

"What the?" Phineas was standing in absolute blackness

"Coward? I am a coward?"

"YES YOU ARE NOW SHOW YOURSELF" Phineas was getting pissed off

"It's time you remembered"

"What…" out of nowhere Phineas felt his head get heavy as memories of this place and everything since then flooded back into his mind.

Collapsing to his knees Phineas struggled to maintain his composure as every memory re-entered his mind.

"You want to see a coward?" Phineas barely registered the question as his mind struggled with all the information.

"ye…yesss" Phineas whispered

"Your weakness"

The memory came back…he knew how to respond

"ISABELLA….I LOVE HER AND SHE IS MY WEAKNESS" Phineas practically yelled

Silence followed.

"DID I GET IT? THAT'S MY WEAKNESS RIGHT? I FIGURED IT OUT NOW SHOW YOURSELF" Phineas

Frantically Phineas started looking around. He was surrounded by darkness and there was no one there.

A flash of light and Phineas fell to his knees trying too protect his eyes. It seemed the light would not die as it just intensified. Even with his eyes closed he could see the brightness.

"Open your eyes"

"No way…if I do I'll go blind" Phineas called back

"Trust me"

"Noooo" Phineas was now pleading

"If you want to see a coward you will open your eyes"

Reluctantly Phineas opened his eyes and the instant her did he no longer saw the light. He was back in his back yard

"Not this again" Phineas moaned

"No it's not this again" Phineas whirled around to face whoever was behind him.

"What? No it can't be" Phineas was at a loss for words.

There standing in the Flynn-Fletcher back yard was Phineas….and Phineas.

"You're me?" Phineas questioned

"I am your subconscious…of course I am you" the other laughed

"Why all the mind games? Why couldn't you just tell me from the beginning?" Phineas was a bit annoyed at the revelation that his conscious was playing games with himself

"Trust me when I say it was the only way"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't have believed me"

"How do you know?" Phineas was annoyed none of his questions were getting answered

"I'm your subconscious and I know everything. Even the things you miss"

"Like what?" Phineas needed an example

"Like Isabella's feeling for you…I saw it but you missed it" He smiled when he saw Phineas go speechless

"Listen to me this time since this is all I am going to help you with. You are weak because you fear losing everything but mostly Isabella. You seem to have lost her already and I know how it makes you feel…trust me. You need to become stronger. Let go of your anger towards Ferb and Isabella and go fight for her. Maybe she'll take us back and maybe she won't but you have to fight for her ad stop fighting yourself to control your anger. Even if she won't take us back at least you can keep her safe and happy. Do that and you will become stronger…Sorry if you didn't understand that"

"No…no I get what you're saying. My love for her is creating an inner battle that is costing me my focus and strength…I need to fight for Isabella no matter what she decided to do with her life"

"Basically yes" His other self smiled

"Thanks…now how do I get out of here?" Phineas realized he didn't know how to get out of this dream

"Oh I'll kick you out soon. I'm getting annoyed having myself here. Anyway before I go I want you to take this"

Phineas didn't understand for a few seconds then he felt his mind get heavy again

"What is this?" Phineas grabbed his head as he started feeling pain again

"It's something I want you to remember and build when this is all over…I have figured it out already but you have not so I thought this would help us both out"

"This is? Wait, are you saying…"

"I'm telling you that this is what you will make eventually when you finally figure it out but that could take years and since I already figured it out I am going to help you…now get out of here"

"Wait I have more questions"

"Too late…now go"

As Phineas faded from his subconscious he had many questions that would be unanswered.

"How am I the subconscious of such a clueless boy at times?"

"You were once clueless too" Phineas' self smiled

"I was…until you showed up in Phineas' heart and showed me the way" Phineas' conscious turned around

"You really think I won't take you guys back?" Isabella sided up next to him

"I think you will…I'm in her heart too and we will both fight for this love"

"SON OF A"

"You're finally back" Doofenshmirtz laughed as Phineas sat up seemingly angry

"Yeah….I'm back" Phineas got off the table

"So is everything worked out?"

"For the most part I assume. What time is it?" Phineas realized he had no idea how long he was out

"Afternoon some time" Doofenshmirtz responded

"You don't have a clock?"

"I do…it just doesn't work"

"Fine…I have to go" Phineas quickly remembered what his conscious gave him

"That can wait" Phineas spoke aloud

"What can?" Doofenshmirtz raised an eyebrow in interest

"Nothing…I have to go home" Phineas ran out of the room before he could be questioned any further. He had to get home and make sure everyone was alright.

(Flynn-Fletcher backyard)

Ferb, Isabella and Buford were once again waiting for Baljeet to show up when they heard the gate open, to their surprise they saw Phineas walk in. He limped a bit, and he winced as he walked.

"Phineas?" Isabella asked.

Phineas didn't say a word, but he nodded and smiled.

"Oh Phineas!" Isabella cried out and ran to him.

Phineas quietly embraced her, and he smiled as Isabella broke into tears. Ferb was very confused. He was sure Phineas said that if Baljeet came back, that probably meant Phineas was dead. Buford started sweating through his eyes a bit, but Ferb was suspicious...especially because Phineas wasn't talking. He thought Phineas would be asking if Baljeet was still at large or something along those lines.

"Oh my God Phineas! You scared me! Thank goodness you're alright," Isabella cried out in tears of joy as she hugged him even tighter.

Ferb was still suspicious and it showed. His eyes were narrow as they inspected everything about Phineas. Something was bugging him about Phineas' return but he didn't know what. Trying had to think he replayed everything in his mind. The gate opened and Phineas limped in. Didn't speak and just hugged Isabella…Wait Phineas limped in.

"Your limp looks an awful lot like Baljeet's" Ferb questioned and to his horror he saw the smirk on Phineas' face grow

Phineas then smirked as he saw Ferb's suspicious expression and heard his accusation, quickly he took out an electrical weapon. Before anyone could blink, he zapped Isabella and she screamed in pain. Ferb ran up to Isabella who had fainted from the pain.

"Dinner Bell what's your problem?!" Buford asked shocked and angered at his actions

"THAT'S NOT PHINEAS!" a voice Ferb and Buford were relieved to hear, and the fake Phineas was not.

Phineas jumped over the fence in dramatic fashion but ended up getting a shoe lace caught and falling face first into the ground. Buford had to resist the urge to laugh as Phineas quickly picked himself up and made a mental note not to do that again.

"What the hell are you?" Phineas asked already knowing the answer

"I am Phineas" Baljeet's voice rang through

"That's why you wouldn't talk" Ferb spoke up

"Yes I could not get the voice modulator to work properly so I had to improvise. I must say though that this turned out quite fine. I had only intended to kidnap Isabella and use her as leverage to keep you from foiling my plans" Baljeet smiled

"Well now that you're here I can finish what I started in the woods" Phineas moved in

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you do that?" Baljeet put his hands behind his back

"PHINEAS STOP!" Ferb ordered "He has a wrist device that controls the electric field around him…I have a way around it"

"Don't bluff you insolent little parasite" Baljeet sneered

"How about this. If Ferb can find a way around your defence then you will fight me one on one with no cheating"

Baljeet looked confident but also weary of what Ferb might have created. He still had confidence but he needed to make sure he would not be killed or captured so easily.

"On one condition" Baljeet put a finger up

"What is it? And take off that disguise I feel like I'm back in my conscious"

"What? Never mind. My condition is this. If Ferb gets around my defence then I will abide by the one on one rules. However I want you to guarantee that if you win you will let me go and in exchange if I win I will not kill you. Do we have a deal?" Baljeet saw the friends go into thought

"Why should I let you go?" Phineas knew there was a reason behind it

"Call it a mutual truce that we will both walk away…besides I wouldn't want you to miss my grand finale" Baljeet smiled

"Don't do it Phineas" Ferb begged

"Ferb just get past his defence and let me take care of the rest"

"But you've lost twice already how can you beat him this time?" Ferb was concerned

"Just trust me…all you have to do is take care of Isabella" Phineas didn't show any emotion as he said it

"But…" Ferb was cut off

"You have a deal…same rules as last time" Phineas called to Baljeet

"Splendid…now try and get at me" Baljeet activated his electric field and waited

"Ferb get me past it"

Ferb didn't respond he just pulled out his metal sphere and pressed the button. He threw it at Baljeet and it landed a few feet in front of him.

"What's that? A bomb haha that won't penetrate my defence and all you're doing is hurting yourself" Baljeet almost fell over laughing

"It's not just a bomb…it's a custom built EMP Grenade" Ferb smiled when he saw how wide Baljeet's eyes went

"You mean?"

"Yes…all electrical equipment is about to be knocked out" Ferb, Buford and Phineas all smiled until Phineas realized something

"Ferb Don't use it"

"What? Why?" Ferb was confused

"Trust me Ferb"

"It's too late" Ferb realized Phineas needed some sort of electrically powered equipment

The EMP went off and everything running on electricity turned off…including the machine healing Phineas

**(Author note)**

**Congrats to iheartphinabella05 for winning my little contest. She had opted to add a scene to this chapter and it is the scene from Phineas passing out to his return home so most of the chapter. **

**In the next chapter it's gonna be a real fight and also Baljeet will reveal his ultimate plan. Do not miss it. **

**Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of the weekend. **


	9. Chapter 9

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard)

"YOU ROTTEN PIECE OF….YOU LITTLE….LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Baljeet was absolutely furious that all his devices were no useless and worse yet he had to fight Phineas…fair

Baljeet went to advance on Ferb, who now had Isabella's head in his lap trying to keep her from choking on her tongue

"Where are you going?" Phineas stepped in front of Ferb "We had a deal remember…and this time I know you won't cheat" Phineas smirked. This was the first time he could be certain Baljeet couldn't cheat and use a device but also he was stuck with dead weight attached to his chest. It was a gamble but if his subconscious was right then this would be an easy victory.

Baljeet just snarled at Phineas but quickly removed his disguise so he wouldn't be hindered. Just like every other time Baljeet kept his usual attire along with his spiked wrist bracelets and spikes boots.

Phineas made the first move and that would be the first of many horrifying discoveries for him. As he started to move Phineas realized that the metal around his chest was not as flexible. He should have known that the metal was probably electrified which allowed it to bend around his body as he moved but now that all the electricity was drained all it was, was a stiff piece of metal around his body. The other realization Phineas came to was that by the way he moved and Baljeet's sudden smirk…Baljeet knew Phineas had a handicap.

Baljeet, seeing Phineas awkwardly move forward, knew Phineas must still be feeling some sort of pain from their previous encounter and decided it was his turn to act.

Moving will almost cat like abilities; Baljeet swiftly closed the space between him and Phineas. Catching the boy off guard Baljeet let loose a fury of punches to the chest of Phineas before jumping back a few feet to get a look at his handy work. To his surprise Phineas seemed to not be bothered by the attack and Baljeet realized his hands actually hurt. He didn't understand it at the moment but he decided to take another shot at it. Again closing the gap Baljeet launched an all-out attack trying to target the injured ribs of Phineas. After jumping back again he realized his hands hurt worse and Phineas was once again looking as if he had hardly been touched.

"Why are you not hurt?" Baljeet was confused and angry

Phineas knew very well the metal was providing a great defence but it was hard to move and hard to mount any offence. He was happy for the defence but knew he couldn't win this battle with just a lucky defence.

"You're losing your touch" Phineas taunted hoping to draw Baljeet into an attack

"Oh yeah? I'll show you" Baljeet launched forward and threw a punch at Phineas' chest again but this time Phineas expected it and quickly spun around.

Using the momentum of the spin Phineas connected with a hard back hand right to Baljeet's face. Sprawling to the ground Baljeet quickly recovered and to everyone's shock he charged again.

Phineas had just come out of his spin and didn't have enough time to start again when he saw how close Baljeet was. Baljeet had closed the distance quickly and threw his own back hand.

Phineas saw it coming but his eyes were not focused on the hand but the spikes Baljeet was using as a weapon. The bracelet struck Phineas in the chest and dug into his shirt as well as the metal. The spikes shattered after tearing away at the cloth and metal. Baljeet quickly jumped back when he witnessed this but as he jumped back his broken spikes caught Phineas' clothes and tore his shirt off. Baljeet finally realized why Phineas was withstanding his attacks.

Phineas knew his secret was exposed now. It was hard to hide a chest high metallic device attached to your flesh.

"What is that?" Baljeet asked obviously curious

"It's metal can't you tell?" Phineas tapped it hoping to play it off as just metal

"So you came here knowing you were sacrificing mobility for defence…I am not sure that was a wise choice" Baljeet smiled as he looked Phineas over

"I think I made a good choice otherwise I'd have multiple holes in my chest right now" Phineas smiled back eyeing Baljeet's broken spikes.

"I lose one bracelet to uncover why you are withstanding my attack…I think that is a very good trade off" Baljeet looked over the broken spikes before returning his attention to Phineas.

Phineas realized that standing in one place for an extended period of time was starting to get painful as the metal dug into his flesh but he needed to pretend it didn't bother him. The last thing he needed right now was Baljeet having yet another advantage over the boy.

"You mentioned your master plan…what is it?" Phineas quickly changed the topic

Baljeet lost his smirk as he realized something was wrong but didn't know exactly what. He wasn't sure why he was hesitating he had already made the terms to make sure this was not his last stand. Yet something about Phineas at this moment was putting him off.

"That will be explained in good time" Baljeet responded trying to buy some time to think

"Afraid I'll go back on my word and take you out here?" Phineas again taunted and as he predicted Baljeet feel for it

"That is what you think is it? Well I guess I don't have to hide it any more" Baljeet gritted his teeth

"My plan is to…"

(Undisclosed location)

"Where am I" Isabella sat up

She was in a room lying on a bed and the room felt familiar yet very distant. The room was clear except for pure pink walls, a bed in the center of the room and most importantly the room had no doors. Suddenly out of nowhere pictures started appearing on the walls.

"What the?" Isabella got up and studied the photographs out of curiosity

"There all of Phineas" Isabella noted out loud "What does this mean?" Isabella had the strange sense she was being watched but she just ignored it.

She began to look closer at the photos and she began to feel warm and safe.

"What's happening?" Isabella was shocked but welcomed the feeling. The last thing she really remembered was a sharp pain and a cold sensation surrounds her. She was sure she was dying but if she was then what was this room all about.

"It's our safe place" Isabella turned around to see nothing

"What did you say?" Isabella was curious

"This is our safe place…we come here to escape the world when it becomes too much to bear" The voice responded

"Have I been here before?" If this was Isabella's safe place then that must mean she had come here before and created it. That would explain why it felt familiar as well.

"Yes a very long time ago. When your parents split up and you blamed yourself…you created this room inside yourself to escape reality" The voice was soft and comforting

"Why are you telling me this?" Isabella called in no particular direction

"Because this world is yours and you have the right to know"

"Thank you…will you come out and talk to me face to face" Isabella offered feeling comfort from this voice

"No"

"Why not?" Isabella was a little disappointed

"This room is yours and yours alone and I will not cross into it as it is your sanctuary. Please stay as long as you like but remember one thing"

"What?" Isabella was curious

"The man you love is out their fighting for you…please don't make him wait too long" and with that the voice disappeared and Isabella was left alone in her room.

Glancing around the room she found all the photos of Phineas were of happy times and the longer she stayed the better she felt.

"I think I'll stay for a while" Isabella climbed onto the bed and started looking at the pictures now surrounding her

(Flynn-Fletcher back yard)

"All I want is to get revenge on all those who have humiliated me throughout the years. The bullies that picked on me, the girls that ignored me because I was a nerd" Baljeet snarled at Isabella "And especially you, Phineas Flynn, for all those days you made me look inadequate and stupid when it was my mathematical skills that allowed you to create your inventions each and every day. No thank you or any form of appreciation was returned for my help and all you did was build a new contraption and take all the credit. You are the worst kind of people…you are the reason I am like this" Baljeet had to take a break to breath

"If you want revenge then what is your plan to do so? I still do not understand" Phineas understood what Baljeet said he just didn't understand how he planned to take revenge.

"Simple. I plan to destroy your world a little at a time. I am going to start after this battle, after I defeat you; I am going to take Isabella and wash her mind clean and imprint a new memory into her head. She will serve me and she will KILL you and all because she will think you are the villain. Then I will give her memory back and she will fall into her own little hell when she realizes she killed you. I'll just kick Buford around since he is too dumb to do anything" Ferb stopped Buford from advancing at this remark "And Ferb…I have a special plan for him" Baljeet smiled when he saw anger rising in Phineas

"So that's it? You want revenge on us because we took you for granted and didn't recognise that you were the back bone of our group. Not physically but mentally am I right?" Phineas subdued his anger

Baljeet was taken aback by Phineas. He had expected an all-out attack after he spoke of his plan but now all he saw in Phineas' eyes was…Calm, pity and sorrow. Baljeet was thrown completely off guard.

"Yes" Baljeet said hesitantly

"Baljeet I'm…no we're sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you like that. You are our friend and if you just talked to us I'm sure we could have worked something out"

Baljeet was speechless as Phineas started talking

"You're right that we didn't give you enough credit and you were the reason we could accomplish so much throughout the summer. I'm sorry Baljeet" Phineas started walking towards Baljeet but with a non-threatening demeanor

Baljeet could see Phineas meant what he said but it was still a little too much to conceive. Here he was about to finish the boy off and he apologized for everything. Maybe Baljeet was wrong. Maybe he did just need to vocalize that he wanted more credit for what he has done. Maybe he should stop this. Sudden anger flooded Baljeet as he remembered everything they did to him through the past years. Being imprisoned and getting knocked out by Ferb. The worst part was knowing he was going to jail for the two officers he killed when he escaped almost six months ago. He wasn't about to stop now not when he was so close.

While Baljeet had his inner struggle Phineas continued walking towards the boy. He was certain his plan to calm Baljeet down enough to capture him and take him into custody was working. When Phineas finally got within an arm's reach of Baljeet he put his hand on the kids shoulder. What happened next was no shock.

Baljeet put his left hand on top of Phineas' that now rested on his right shoulder. Gripping tightly he began to tremble and when he felt Phineas relax his guard that's when he made his move.

Lifting Phineas' left arm above his head and exposing his neck Baljeet side stepped to the right and threw a back hand right into the neck of Phineas. But Baljeet didn't attack with his hand but used the spikes to finish the battle.

Phineas could hardly breathe as he felt the spikes penetrate his neck and bruise his windpipe. He knew the spikes were too short to kill him but all Baljeet wanted to do was hurt him enough to kidnap Isabella. But the pain was excruciating and forced Phineas to drop to one knee and grip his now bleeding neck.

"I guess I win" Baljeet smiled

"ACH CHAA" Phineas could not get any words out

"Do not stress yourself or you might actually die. Now for my prize" Baljeet started walking towards Isabella

Buford stepped in between him and his goal as Ferb tried desperately to wake Isabella up.

"You want to face me now?" Baljeet seemed unimpressed

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT I DO" Buford was not hiding his anger

"Buford…I need you to look after Isabella…I got this" Ferb called from his spot

"What?" Buford looked back but knew by the look on his eyes that he was dead serious "Fine but make it quick" Buford went over and copied what Ferb was doing

"What are you going to do?" Baljeet was amused

"Nothing" Ferb just stood their

"Nothing? You are going to do nothing?" Baljeet cracked a smile at this

"I don't have to"

"Why not? I plan to take Isabella and have her destroy your step brothers life ad you are going to do nothing" Baljeet began to laugh but his attention was diverted by a noise

"ACH" Phineas tackled Baljeet to the ground and started an onslaught of punches to the kids face. Rage had taken over and Phineas was hell bent on one goal. Saving Isabella.

As punch after punch broke skin and bruised an already dark skin Phineas felt his neck tingle. He knew it was still bleeding quite profusely but right now he did not care. He kept assaulting Baljeet with his fists. The sensation in his neck suddenly became too much to bear and Phineas toppled over grabbing at his neck and shouting through gargled breaths

"DOSHMAIRTZ" Phineas yelled hoping the friends would understand and Immediately Ferb was by his side trying to figure out what he was trying to say.

Baljeet on the other hand, grateful the assault was over, got to his feet and was struck with unimaginable pain himself. He realized the whole battle he had been running on his bad leg as if it was fine and now that he had time to assess his body the pain started to catch up to him. With no other option but to fight two strong men Baljeet quietly and quickly left the yard. This would put a damper on his plans but he still had an idea.

"What are you saying?" Ferb was trying so hard to understand but Phineas with all the blood gushing out of his wound and from inside his mouth it was almost impossible to hear

Phineas realizing he couldn't speak with his mouth full of blood did the only thing he could. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and yelled.

"GET ME TO DOOFENSHMIRTZ" Phineas screamed with his last free breath

"Buford take care of Isabella and when she comes too come meet us at Doofenshmirtz's" Ferb picked Phineas up

"Where is it?" Buford called

"No idea…but I'll find it"

Ferb bolted out of the open gate with one goal in mind. He had to find Doofenshmirtz before it was too late.

"What happened?" Buford looked down to see Isabella's eyes flutter open

"You missed a lot girly" Buford said


	10. Chapter 10

Ferb had only made it a few blocks when the weight of Phineas forced him to stop and catch his breath. Phineas was too heavy to carry on foot but Ferb wasn't sure he had any other choice. Contemplating his options Ferb decided that the best course of action would be to try and get someone to pull over and take them to Doofenshmirtz's building. The obvious problem being that if he did get someone to give them a ride it would be another problem to convince them to not go to the hospital.

Even though everything in Ferb screamed to take him to the hospital he trusted Phineas and knew if he put his trust in Doofenshmirtz then that is where he has to get him. Ferb frantically started waving at every passing car hoping one would realize his situation and pull over to help…None did

"FERB!" Isabella screamed

Ferb turned to see Isabella running down the block, followed closely by Buford. She had a noticeable limp in her step and Ferb knew Buford had to her what happened and she took off to find them before her body was fully ready. Now not only did Ferb have to worry about Phineas but he had to worry that Isabella could pass out any moment from over exertion. His day was getting harder by the second.

"FERB WHY DID YOU STOP? WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL" Isabella was screaming as she finally reached the two boys and fell onto Phineas causing a slight groan of pain to exert from his already bloody mouth

"He told me to get him to Doofenshmirtz's place and that's what I am doing" Ferb replied a little unhappy that once again he was going to be doing a lot of talking

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ? WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HOSPITAL NOW" Isabella tried to lift Phineas and found him a lot heavier then she anticipated. The extra weight of the metal around him caused Isabella to lose her grip and drop him on the ground causing him to verbally moan disapproval.

"He's heavy and I can't carry him very far so I am trying to get a car to give us a ride. It will be faster" Ferb attempted to wave down another car that sped past

"Well you're not going to pull anyone over that way" Isabella forced herself to stand and then jumped into the street as a car sped towards them

"ISABELLA" Ferb called bit was silenced by screeching tires as the car came to a halt

"ARE YOU INSANE?" The driver leaned out his window and yelled at Isabella

"We need your help can you please give us a ride to some place called Doofenshmirtz or something?" Isabella gave her best innocent puppy eyes she could as she asked

"You mean Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated?" The man asked

Isabella looked over to Ferb who gave a thumb up and Isabella then nodded at the guy. Being a sucker the guy offered to give them a ride and pretty soon all the kids were piled into his car.

"IS THAT KID OK?" The guy almost freaked out when he saw the condition of Phineas "Maybe I should take you to the hospital"

"No we need to get to that building" Ferb protested

"But that kid obviously needs a doctor"

"He needs medical help and Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is the only place to get everything he needs…now unless you want a dead kid in your backseat you better start driving" Ferb ordered

Much to the kids shock the man hit the gas so hard that they were all thrown back into their seats. If this guy didn't crash the ride just might kill them.

(Baljeet's hideout)

"Damn those kids" Baljeet limped into his cave

He could have easily disposed of Phineas and kidnapped Isabella had it not been for Phineas and whatever strength he had left in him that allowed him to pummel him in the last few seconds of the fight. It didn't matter though because even though this put a damper on his plans he could still win. All he had to do was lure them to his hideout where he knew the layout and they didn't and he could pick them off one by one. And in the off chance that they succeeded in defeating him…he would make sure no one left this place alive.

Baljeet smiled and then winced as the pan in his leg stated getting to him again. Even though he had a new plan of action the first thing to do was to repair this leg as best he could.

Even though he had a backup plan to kill everyone he would much prefer to beat them all and spare his own life.

Baljeet also remembered he had to get to work repairing his watch in order to generate his defensive shield again.

Baljeet quickly decided how he was going to proceed. Instead of fixing his leg he was just going to create an exoskeleton to put over it and use his vast majority to connect it to some electrical source to power it and allow him to walk as if his leg was never injured. Then he would get to work on repairing his watch and finally he would somehow lure the kids to his hideout, after making a few modifications to his defences of course.

Baljeet quickly got to work on the exoskeleton. Grabbing any metal and titanium he could get his hands on he got to work.

If his calculations were right then by tomorrow he could lure them to him and he thought he knew how.

(Doofenshmirtz Building)

After a terrifying and successful drive the kids had arrived to a less than enthusiastic greeting from their old time "friend" Doofenshmirtz.

"What happened?" Doofenshmirtz was keeping a relatively cool head about him as he waked Phineas over to the table.

"Baljeet attacked and wait we don't have time can you help him?" Isabella spoke even though she was passed out Buford had caught her up on what had happened

Doofenshmirtz didn't need any more information after Baljeet's name was mentioned.

"This device around him should have been helping his body to heal why isn't it working?" Doofenshmirtz looked at the group and saw Ferb hang his head

"What did you do?" Doofenshmirtz asked again

"He set off an EMP grenade" Isabella spoke for Ferb

"Destroying anything electrical…It makes sense. Ok I can fix this but I am going to need each and every one of you to do exactly as I say" Doofenshmirtz quickly inspected the device and knew exactly when he needed

After explaining exactly what he needed Doofenshmirtz sent everyone off to grab what they could. Perry however had remained by Phineas' side and Doofenshmirtz knew he wasn't going to move.

"Perry the platypus I need your help as well" Doofenshmirtz saw Perry look up quite angry

"Don't worry I don't want you to go I just want you to keep an eye on his heart rate and make sure he does not flat line on me" Perry just gave a nod as he looked down on Phineas who was struggling for each breath

Not long after the children returned all carrying tools and materials that Doofenshmirtz had asked them to pick up for him.

"Ok now I need everyone except Perry out. It is too crowded and if I make even the smallest mistake it could cost him. Go to my living room and watch some TV or help yourselves to my fridge and when I am done I will come get you" Doofenshmirtz ordered and was a little disappointed when only Buford seemed to obey.

"Can't we stay? I want to be here for Phineas" Isabella gave Doofenshmirtz her puppy eyes

"Sorry kid but if you want Phineas to live I would advise you to wait in the next room" Doofenshmirtz was unfazed by the puppy eyes because Vanessa used to use them all the time.

Ferb and Isabella, realizing they were beat, slunk into the adjacent room and joined Buford of the couch.

"He's going to be ok right Ferb?" Isabella looked at Ferb for support

Ferb just looked at her and gave a thumb up to show he thought so. However he was still afraid. Ever since Phineas came back he was taking more and more risk to protect them and each time he was closer and closer to being killed. Ferb feared that it would only be a matter of time before Phineas tried too hard to protect them and ended up losing everything.

Isabella noticed the doubt in Ferb's eyes that his body gesture failed to show. She knew what he was thinking because she was thinking the same thing. How Phineas probably didn't have much time left if he kept playing the hero and taking all these chances that just barely paid off. She knew when Phineas emerged from that room that she was going to have to have a talk with him. A serious sit down and talk about what was happening and their future if he kept going down this path. Isabella then hung her head and reminded herself that she would have to have a talk with Phineas, not when, but IF he emerged from the other room.

The room was silent except for the sounds of rummaging made by Buford as he raided the fridge.

"Perry the Platypus I need you to hold his head and arm up so I can work on this device without him getting in the way" Doofenshmirtz handed Perry Phineas' arms and Perry held them up while using his tail to keep Phineas' head upright.

"Ok thank you. Now this is going to be tricky as I will have to replace anything that was fried by that blast" Doofenshmirtz was more or less speaking to himself trying to focus on what he had to do.

"This is going to be tough" Doofenshmirtz plugged in the device to pinpoint dead areas

It took the doctor several hours but gradually he started making headway as slowly and surely the suit was powering back on. Only small areas a first but as the doctor kept working the majority of the suit was powering up. He was almost done when he hit a road block in the form of a blown power cell. This would normally be of no concern except since this device ran on only one power cell it meant that if he could not fix it then the device would never hold a charge and would be dead weight the minute it was unplugged.

Doofenshmirtz knew he didn't have another cell like it so he had to hope that his brilliant mind would be able to fix this somehow, even though it was technically impossible. Grabbing a mesh of wires Doofenshmirtz quickly stripped them down to the copper inside and started tying the ends to the ends of the power cell.

This basic design was built on the cell containing the electrical energy and slowly distributing it as needed. He was hoping by tying these wires together and attaching them to the ends of the cell maybe the mesh would serve as a conductor for the electricity.

As he finished attaching the wires he ran a quick pule through the cell and to his joy it lit up but quickly went dead again as the electricity just passed right through. Obviously this wasn't going to work but Doofenshmirtz had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Grabbing two resistors and a conductor he worked fast. Attaching the conductor to the center of the mesh and the two resistors to the ends by the tips of the power cell he quickly ran a pulse of electricity through. To his utter amazement the power stayed and the cell lit up. He had done it, it was now fully functional.

Quickly finishing up Doofenshmirtz smiled when he saw the whole device power up and begin working.

"Perry the platypus let's not tell the others he's ok just yet. I want him to rest before they do any sort of questioning" Perry just nodded as Doofenshmirtz pulled up a chair and waited

(Several hours later)

Phineas sat up after finally regaining consciousness and found Doofenshmirtz and Perry smiling at him.

"Welcome back" Doofenshmirtz got up

"You fixed me?" Phineas began looking over the device, obviously it was fixed in hast because there were wires sticking out everywhere

"Well yes and no" Doofenshmirtz said "You see I found out your power cell was blown and so I manually fixed it. However it now only holds a 12 hour supply of power so you cannot delay. Once I unplug you, you will need to use every second finding Baljeet because after 12 hours you will need to return to recharge and that is time we cannot afford" Doofenshmirtz cautioned him

Phineas was about to respond when he remembered what happened.

"What happened to Ferb and Isabella and Buford?" Phineas asked knowing Doofenshmirtz would tell the truth

"They are in the other room waiting for you"

"Do they know I am up?" Phineas asked

"Not yet we were just about to tell them" Doofenshmirtz replied

"Please wait a little longer" Phineas begged

"Why?" Doofenshmirtz was curious

"I need to build something and I could use your help" Phineas smiled "It won't take long but at the moment I could use all the help I can get" Phineas looked at Doofenshmirtz

"What do you need?"

"I need…


	11. Chapter 11

"Just for the record you do realize what this is right?" Doofenshmirtz questioned Phineas as he held up his latest creation

"I know" Phineas responded "Can you bring Ferb in here and leave everyone else outside. I would like to talk to him"

"What do I tell the others?" Doofenshmirtz wasn't thinking straight as all he could think about was what was in his hand

"Make something up or tell them the truth" Phineas quickly snatched up the item as he pointed towards the door

"Fine…I'll make something up" Doofenshmirtz made his way towards the living room

"Ferb?" Doofenshmirtz called

In an instant Isabella and Ferb jumped off the couch, Buford remained near the fridge.

"Is he awake? Can we see him now?" Isabella instantly started the questions

"Whoa whoa whoa… slow down girl. Perry the platypus needs to see Ferb about some family business. When they are done you two can go and see Phineas" Doofenshmirtz put a finger up hoping to show there was no room for negotiations

"I'm his girlfriend…I'm practically family now" Isabella went to push past the doctor

Isabella tried to shove her way past the doctor but found he was a lot sturdier then she was expecting. She knew she wasn't going to push past him so she decided to just walk around him.

"Oh no you don't" Doofenshmirtz grabbed her arm as he tried to restrain the kicking girl "Ferb go see what Perry and Phineas need before I lose my grip" Doofenshmirtz begged as he struggled to keep Isabella under control

Ferb made his way quickly through the doorway and saw Phineas sitting on the table with Perry sitting beside him.

"You have to be quick Isabella…"

"Is going to burst through that door any second" Phineas knew what Ferb was going to say

"Yeah…what did you need?" Ferb more or less did a fast walk towards the table

"Take this" Phineas tossed him a box which Ferb fumbled with before catching it

"What's this?" Ferb eyed the box and made to open it

"Don't open it yet…I'm only letting you hold on to it" Phineas knew Ferb well enough to trust but he didn't expect Ferb to do what he did next

Ferb opened the box and peeked inside

"FERB!" Phineas almost caused Ferb to drop the box and its contents

"You've kept me in the dark for almost the whole time since you've returned. It's your turn to trust me" Ferb looked up to meet the gaze of his brother

Phineas saw the look in his brothers' eyes and knew his words to be true. Ever since he got back he kept most of his plans to himself. He kept everything to himself and when he did explain what his plan was, he usually left out some important detail until the last second. He knew Ferb was right and it was time he showed he was still human.

Phineas cracked a smile as he hung his head

"You're right Ferb…Take a look" Phineas motioned towards the box

Ferb took a closer look now that he had Phineas' permission.

"Is this?" Ferb looked up to Phineas who was now looking back with an innocent smile upon his face

"Yeah…I just got…a gut feeling I should make this" Phineas smiled as he remembered his odd trip into his subconscious

"But this…"

"I know that is why I'm letting you hold onto it" Phineas smiled again

"But why?" Ferb was confused

"Because you will know the perfect time to present it"

"Do you expect something to happen to you?" Ferb was testing Phineas' word now

"I am expecting Baljeet to be ready with everything he has. I'm not saying I know something will I am just anticipating something will" Phineas never let his smile slip

Satisfied that Phineas was telling the truth Ferb decided to test the boundaries of Phineas' word and ask him to do something that has been against his nature lately.

"Phineas I want you to promise me that when we fight Baljeet you will not be a hero. I want you to promise me, and everyone else when they finally come in, that you will come back with us no matter what. No more risking your life" Ferb made his words as strict as possible.

Phineas' smile wavered if only for a second before he responded.

"I promise this next battle will not be the last time you see me" Phineas smiled as he saw Ferb's expression soften at his words

"Now all I need you to do is…"

"PHINEAS!" Isabella plowed through the door so fast that Ferb hardly had time to hide the box and its contents before she was half way across the room.

"Hi Isabella" Phineas smiled before a hand slapped him across the face

Phineas was not the only one shocked at this as everyone in the room was wide eyed from what just happened

"Isabella?" Phineas looked to his life-long friend

"How dare you almost die on me again…I'm your girlfriend and I don't want you to die. I almost lost you countless times and each time I felt you slipping father from me before you fight back and survive. I couldn't forgive myself if anything ever happened to you…I don't think I could ever forgive you" Isabella was crying and was attempting to hold herself together.

"Isabella" Phineas' voice rang full of concern as he drew her close and just held her. "I promise to be by your side forever" Phineas whispered into her ear

"You better be" Isabella laughed through her tears as she snuggled into his embrace

Phineas opened his eyes and looked at the group and nodded. Slowly the three left the room knowing Phineas wanted to be alone with her right now.

"Hey guys' is there a fight going on? I heard a slap?" Buford called from the fridge when he noticed the three enter the room.

The three friends just slapped their heads

"Listen Izzy" That caught her off guard as he hadn't used his nickname for her in a long time "Next time we see Baljeet he is going to throw everything that he has at us. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you and keep my promise but I can't promise that nothing is going to happen" Phineas rested his head on top of hers

"I know but if it becomes life and death I want you to choose life" Isabella cautioned him

"I always have" Phineas smiled

"I wish things could go back to the way they were…it feels like years ago since we had an actual normal day, normal conversation…a date" Isabella was speaking to Phineas but she was staring off to the side

"Well we're alone right now…Let's have a normal conversation and maybe a date" Phineas smiled as he felt Isabella perk up

"So where should we begin?" Isabella looked up to Phineas

(Baljeet's lair)

"FINALLY" Baljeet cheered as he finally got his wrist watch working as well as his leg device working at 100%.

It nearly killed Baljeet when he realized that his leg exoskeleton would require a mobile power source to operate properly. After several failed attempts to get the power source mobile he decided he had to think small and portable.

It took several hours before Baljeet decided to modify his wrist device to project an electrical current that would power the exoskeleton. It used minimal charge as it was designed to do the most basic of movements. Too ensure he would have enough power for continuous mobility Baljeet had modified his watch so he could no longer use his pulse attack that saved him from Buford that one time. But in its place he put an even deadlier defence.

All he had to do now was find a way to lure Phineas and his group to location. He knew it was a gamble to reveal where he was hiding but he also knew that this would most likely be the last confrontation between them.

He also had an idea. He didn't exactly know where Phineas was so first he would have to pinpoint the boy before he did anything else. How was he going to do that though?

"I got it" Baljeet walked over to his computer and started inputting code. Maybe he didn't have to find Phineas maybe all he had to do to find his rival was to find the object of both their affection…Isabella

Modifying his giant computer and any satellites he could hijack from the United States government. He turned his computer into a giant cute tracker, as he remembered the stories Phineas told about Isabella blowing up his cute tracker. All he had to do was turn the satellites into temporary cute trackers and he should be able to pinpoint her location and if his calculations were correct Phineas would be close by.

A few minutes later Baljeet finished typing and awaited his reward. Quickly the screen flashed to an aerial view off Danville. It didn't take long as the satellites started narrowing down the areas that Isabella was in.

"So that is where she is" Baljeet smiled as the screen finally zoomed in on Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

Quickly getting to work Baljeet started typing again. He was going to have to make this fast before retiring to his capsule for a quick rest before the final battle. No need for him to be tired when he finally confronts them.

Quickly hacking into Doofenshmirtz computers Baljeet prepared himself.

(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.)

"Really? You built that just for me?" Isabella laughed as Phineas started listing the inventions he built specifically for her

"Yeah…haha I was trying to impress you" Phineas was having a good time acting as if everything was as it once was.

"How sweet" Phineas and Isabella turned around to face Doofenshmirtz's giant computer only they were face to face with Baljeet.

"What do you want?" Isabella growled

"I just wanted to invite you to my lair" Baljeet smiled

"Why? Right now it's the safest place for you. Obviously you know where we are but we don't know where you are" Phineas cautiously questioned

"I was getting bored and after what you did to me last time I just do not feel the patience to wait. I want my revenge now" Baljeet was dead serious now

"And what makes you think we will do what you want?" Isabella retorted

"Easy. I have access to government satellites right now and it would be so easy to hack into and take control of their defence satellites. I would designate your homes and family as terrorists and they would be bombed" Baljeet smiled when he saw the two taking him more seriously

"Now that we understand each other I will tell you where I am. I am exactly twenty minutes and thirty seven seconds east of Danville and then twelve minutes and two seconds north of that location"

"I'll be there" Phineas jumped off the table

"Whoa not so fast Phineas. I might have told you where I am but I don't want you to meet me until tomorrow. If you decide to disregard my warning and come for me before tomorrow afternoon then I will go ahead and kill everyone you ever knew" Baljeet made sure to get the last part across

"Then why tell us now?" Phineas was curious. There was no real reason to tell them now if he was going to tell them to stay away for over 14 hours.

"It gives you time to say your good byes and come to terms with your defeat" Baljeet smiled "I'll see you tomorrow" and the screen flashed black

"I hate him" Isabella growled between her teeth

"Me too but now that we know where he is now would be a good time to tell everyone and get a plan going" Phineas started walking towards the door

"Phineas?" Isabella called

"hmm?" Phineas half turned to hear what she had to say

"Can we wait? I just want a few more minutes" Isabella pleaded

Phineas smiled at her request. He might be just hours from death and yet her innocence never ceased to amaze him.

"Of course…Izzy" Phineas smiled as he walked back to his girlfriend

**(Author Note)**

**FINALLY….3****RD****-GENERATION HAS COME BACK…TO **

**Haha hey all my peeps I am proud to say my internet is up and running again and I am back in business. I hope this chapter will suffice for now. **

**Please Read and Review because the end is fast approaching. **

**Also there is a surprise in store for the last chapter haha just a little more incentive to keep reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

"So why don't we just go and beat the snot out of him now?" Buford asked again

"Because if he finds out we disregarded his warning then everyone we know will die" Phineas was rubbing his eyes getting tired of explaining it over and over again

"Focus Buford" Isabella spoke up

"Fine" Buford opened his eyes wide and stared at the map that lay across the table, He looked as if he was about to pop a blood vessel in his head

"Now that we're all paying attention" Phineas looked up to see Buford staring intently at the map "Baljeet is somewhere in this area" Phineas pointed to a spot on the map just outside Danville

"What's there? Looks like just a bunch of mountains" Buford surprised everyone when he proved he was actually paying attention

"I don't know but if I had to guess then I would say a cave or tunnel system that Baljeet has commandeered" Phineas reluctantly admitted

"Can we use the same satellites to get a close up of that area?" Isabella suggested

"No. Unlike Baljeet I wouldn't know how to crack the codes to the government satellites" Phineas admitted looking to Ferb hoping he would

Ferb shrugged

"Well anyway I've been thinking and I think it would give us the element of surprise if everyone took on a role that they would normally avoid. Baljeet won't expect it and maybe we can capture him quickly if he is confused" Phineas looked around the table

"Chatter" Perry started

"Perry and Doofenshmirtz you two will not be coming with us" Phineas announced to everyone's shock

"Sorry guys but if anything happens to us then I need to know that the agency will know exactly where Baljeet is and Doofenshmirtz will be helpful in creating weapons to fight him with"

Doofenshmirtz seemed proud of the compliment but Perry didn't seem happy with the decision. Staring hard at Phineas he let it show he wasn't about to sit this fight out.

"Perry" Phineas gave him the most sincere smile "I know you want to be by my side but we will be fine. I'll see you at home tomorrow evening" Phineas smiled as he saw Perry relent knowing he couldn't stand up against his master

"Ok now what's everyone's weak spot during battle?" Phineas looked around the table

Nobody said anything as if they were scared to start pointing out each-others flaws

"Common guys just blurt it out. This is an attempt to help each other out" Phineas tried to reassure everyone

"Buford's all brawn" Isabella pointed out

"HEY!" Buford spoke up

"No this is good. Buford she's right, you are all brawn. How to we fix this?" Phineas again asked the table

"Don't let Buford lead the charge. Let him stay back or maybe attempt a sneak attack?" Ferb suggested

"Great. Buford will no longer be our front line man. We will iron out the details later but we are one the right track" Phineas was happy to be making progress now

"Girly refuses to actually fight" Buford shot back since his weakness in battle was pointed out

"BUFORD!" Isabella realized why he raised his voice at her. It wasn't fun hearing your battle weakness pointed out

"He's right"

"PHINEAS!" Isabella looked to her right

"I'm sorry Izzy but every fight we've been in you haven't actually thrown a punch" Phineas attempted to shield his face in case she attempted to hit him again

"So? I'm not a fighter" Isabella crossed her arms

"Maybe we should arm her with this" Doofenshmirtz tossed a staff on the table that he retrieved from a box at the far wall

"What's this do?" Phineas eyed the staff unsure what its purpose was

"I'll show you" Doofenshmirtz picked up the staff and gave it to Isabella "Go stand over there" Doofenshmirtz pointed to the wall opposite of him

Isabella grabbed the staff, which was cold to the touch and quite heavy for its slender size, and walked over to the far wall. She looked the staff up and down but didn't understand what its purpose was. As far as she could tell it was just a thin pole of metal. How was this going to make her good for a frontal assault?

"Ummmm now what?" Isabella looked up

"Now I do this" Doofenshmirtz pulled a gun and aimed it right at Isabella

"Wha?" Isabella didn't get to finish her sentence as Doofenshmirtz pulled the trigger

Loud bangs rang out through the cave as Doofenshmirtz fired off several rounds.

If it wasn't for what they were witnessing Phineas would have been furious with the doctor, and attempted to get his revenge on the doctor for what he just did.

To everyone's shock and awe Isabella used the staff in her hands as a perfect shield to deflect each bullet. She looked shaky as she shielded herself and it became clear that she wasn't doing anything to move the staff but the staff was moving her hand. After the last shot had been fired Isabella, still in shock of being shot at, looked up to the group to see them all staring at her.

"How?" Isabella was the first to speak after realizing what she just did

"I built in a sensor that tracks air vibrations and when it senses something coming towards it, the staff acts as a shield and throws itself in the way of the object. If she uses this then nothing should be able to get through your defense" Doofenshmirtz smiled as he finished his demonstration

"What do you say Izzy?" Phineas asked as she approached the table again

"I guess I could hold onto this" Isabella seemed comfortable with how the staff sat in her hands "I'll just need more practice with using it"

"We can come up with an obstacle course or something later" Doofenshmirtz offered

"Ok that sounds perfect. What about Ferb?"

"What about you?" Isabella poked Phineas with her staff

"Trust me. I already know my weakness" Phineas smiled "Now Ferb I know you're a genius and a superb fighter so this time you will be in charge of all our movements. You will be in charge of the battle" Phineas knew he tweaked Ferb's interest by giving him the power to keep Phineas from doing something reckless and stupid.

Ferb gave a thumbs up to show he was ok with the idea.

"Since we all know what we're doing now would be a good time to get some rest or training. We know where we are going and we should not arrive tired or out of practice otherwise we WILL lose" Phineas, putting emphasise on will, walked away from the table

"Phineas" Isabella ran after him obviously not wanting to leave his side just yet

"Now that Phineas and the girl are gone I need to ask you all something" Ferb spoke softer now to keep Isabella and Phineas from hearing

"What?" the three remaining people around the table, besides Ferb, asked as they leaned in to hear what he wanted to ask

"What are Phineas' chances of surviving?" Ferb threw everyone off with this question

"What do you mean? He's the strongest and most experienced of us all. He'll be fine" Buford tried defending Phineas

"I'm not so sure" Doofenshmirtz spoke up

"WHAT!?" Ferb and Perry slapped their hands over Buford's mouth when he raised his voice

"You're right when you said he is the most experienced but think about how he got that way. He has constantly put himself in situations where he barely survived. I think he might be in danger of repeating himself this last time in an attempt to relive the thrill of the life or death situation" Doofenshmirtz saw no one was ready to accept that and took his leave from the table

"Brain boy wouldn't do that to us again would he?" Buford finally spoke

Ferb didn't know how to respond but knew the doctor had a point. In the past Phineas did keep putting himself in a situation where it became him vs life and death. Ferb knew that was a handicap match that no one ever won. Phineas had to get out while he was ahead. Ferb just feared he wouldn't be able to.

"Would he?" Buford asked again concerned over the silence

Ferb just got up and left the table.

"WOULD HE?" this time no one covered Buford's mouth as he yelled hoping for an answer

(Hours later)

"Are we ready to go?" Phineas asked as everyone piled by the front door

"Yeah" Isabella answered still wielding her staff. She had been using practically every second she could to train and hang out with Phineas. She wasn't top notch but knew the staff would do its job

"Yeah lets go" Doofenshmirtz had outfitted Buford with a sleek black outfit. It was an attempt to make Buford harder to see and utilize the dark to sneak around

"I'm good" Ferb said as he grabbed a few more maps detailing the area they would be travelling too. If he was going to lead them he would need all the help and information he could get on where they were

"Take this" Doofenshmirtz tossed an orb to Ferb

"What's this do?" Ferb was curious "It's not and EMP grenade is it?"

"No you just push the button on top and it with send out a pulse. Kind of like radar but it won't tell you where someone is all it was designed for was mapping out caves. You'll get a perfect 3D map of wherever Baljeet is" Doofenshmirtz explained

"Ok then we will be off. I'll see you tomorrow Perry" Phineas and the group bid their good byes and departed

"Don't worry Perry the platypus. As long as they defeat him in under twelve hours then Phineas should be fine"

(Outside Danville)

Besides quite talking amongst the group every now and then the walk was pretty much silent. Each member engrossed in their own thought.

"Phineas" Isabella finally sided up to him

No response

"Phineas?" Isabella touched his arm which caused him to jump

"Oh hi Isabella" Phineas greeted once he realized who touched him

"Whatcha' thinkin'?" Isabella tried acting as if everything was, and would be, fine

"Oh it was nothing really. Just getting myself mentally prepared for whatever happens" Phineas smiled

"Oh….smart idea" Isabella knew he was lying but she really didn't want to call him on it. Not now when they were about to fight the hardest fight of their lives. The last thing they needed was to be angry or think members of the group didn't trust each other

"Yeah…did you need something" Phineas looked at her through the corner of his eye and knew she wanted to ask something

"oh ummm" Isabella thought about it and decided now was not the time "No it's fine" She smiled at him

"ohhhh ok" Phineas returned his attention to the road

"Yeah ummmm ok I'll see you later. I think I'll go check on Buford and Ferb." Isabella started slowing down to fall back to Buford "We should see a movie after all this is over" Isabella spoke but with no response. She just assumed he didn't hear her because she was already falling farther behind him

In truth though Phineas had heard her and he couldn't respond. Not to her at least.

"I don't know if I'll be around after this" Phineas spoke under his breath

The rest of the trip was silent. Nobody spoke.

**(Author note)**

**This chapter is short I know and I apologize. The next chapter will be longer and full of action as well as the fall out of the battle. We are two chapters away from the end. **

**If anyone reading these has any requests I would be great full as after this story is complete I will have only one other one to do and could really use more projects. I really hope anyone with requests is not afraid to message me as I am always happy to do it.**

**Have a great day and be on the lookout for the next chapter. **

**3****rd****_Generation**


	13. Chapter 13

(Entrance to Baljeet's Lair)

"Well at least he was accurate when he told us how to get here" Phineas breathed under his breath as the rest of the group caught up

"I still don't get why we had to take a two hour detour around the perimeter?" Buford said aloud as he caught up to the group

"Because I was afraid Baljeet had some traps set up and I wasn't about to lose this fight before it began" Phineas explained as he peered into the darkness of the cave

"Yeah well I would have liked to save my energy for beating the nerds head in, not walking" Buford wasn't happy with the response

"GUYS THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR PLACE" Isabella was already getting annoyed "You two are friends and need to get over whatever it is that's got you both so frustrated. This isn't the time to bicker this is a time to come together. If you can't do that than me and Ferb will do this by ourselves" Isabella eyed both boys as she put her hand on Ferb's shoulder for support

"You're right Isabella" Phineas offered a glance of thanks

"Whatever Girly" Buford wasn't as touched by her words as Phineas

"Well before we go any further I'm gonna get a layout of the cave system" Ferb finally spoke up

Ferb entered the cave and started moving forward slowly. He wasn't sure what to expect in the darkness and needed to be ready to act in a split second.

"How far in do you need to be?" Phineas called after him concerned when his step brother disappeared into the darkness just far enough to not be seen

No response came but they could hear the distinct noise of someone fumbling with something metal. They all waited patiently for Ferb to return, Phineas hoping he WOULD return.

Ferb slowly pulled out the mapping device Doofenshmirtz gave to him ignoring the question Phineas was asking from the mouth of the cave. Suddenly Ferb tripped over and uprooted root and started fumbling the device in his hands before finally regaining control and catching it. As he activated the scanner he just stood still and waited for the map to start forming.

To his surprise the map was in true 3D as a mini map was projected above the device. Ferb quickly looked over the cave design and realized how small it was. It had few rooms and some pathways were so narrow it would be impossible to get through.

"This can't be right" Ferb looked the map over "This can't be his lair" the cave system was just too small and there was no way Baljeet would settle for anything less than extravagant. Ferb was just about to turn and walk out to inform the group they had been tricked when the device gave off another ping. Ferb didn't understand why it would send out another ping for such a small cave system and then it happened.

The map began to expand and show a more complex system of tunnels beyond the first original outline. Ferb was disappointed in himself for almost leaving when this was most likely the right place. Obviously each ping sent off a small radio wave to map out the cave and each time it expended the map until the whole place was accounted for.

It took a few more minutes but soon the map was complete. The pinging then stopped to inform Ferb that the map was complete and all tunnels were accounted for. Ferb was both happy and disappointed with what he saw.

Happy because they now knew every last corner in Baljeet's lair and disappointed because it was far bigger than anyone could have anticipated. It wasn't going to be easy to pinpoint Baljeet and since he was the leader of this battle he needed to think of how to find him.

Ferb left the cave and rejoined the group when he was sure that every last detail had been captured.

"Well?" Phineas asked in anticipation

"I've got it right here" Ferb withdrew the device and turned it on.

Before the group was a 3D representation of the entire cave system. Every tunnel and every room; not what was in the rooms just the structure of the walls.

"That is huge" Phineas comment when he saw how deep this system went

"How are we going to find Baljeet in there?" Isabella asked concerned that Phineas only had about a 10 hour charge left and they couldn't waste time

"We will have to split up" Ferb looked up to see Isabella's disappointment "It's the only way" Ferb nodded towards Phineas

"Hey I'm well aware of how long I have" Phineas saw Ferb's head nod

"Well I am saying we split up. We will stay in groups though. I don't want to make this easy for Baljeet" Ferb spoke strictly

"What's that?" Phineas pointed to a tunnel on the map that just seemed to end

"I'm guessing it's a dead end. Baljeet must not have had time to finish it" Ferb just guessed

"Oh ok" Ferb could tell from Phineas' voice that he wasn't sharing what his true thoughts were but now was not the place or time

"Anyway I am guessing Baljeet will be here" Ferb pointed to the top of the map that showed a large room.

"Why their?" Isabella wondered

"It's the largest room and would be the best place for a fight" Ferb knew his logic wasn't solid but he was the leader and he was going to decide how to get this done with limited slip ups.

"I'll take Isabella their" Phineas quickly chimed in with Desperation and something else in his voice

"NO!" Ferb shot it down instantly "Isabella and I will go there. Phineas and Buford you will take this tunnel system here" Ferb outlined a small tunnel that seemed to run around the whole cave and lad to the back of that one room "If he tries to escape you two will cut him off"

"What if you guys need help?" Phineas seemed to be asking the obvious questions and Ferb caught on

"Don't worry about us, just get to the other side of that room and we will get him" Ferb assured him

"Alright"

"Ok now this cave will lead all the way around so don't take any of these other tunnels as they will lead to empty rooms if I am correct" Ferb made sure Buford was paying attention to that part

"Alright then let's get going" Isabella stood up and started walking towards the cave

"You two know what to do" Ferb tossed Phineas a flashlight

"Where did you get these?"

"Borrowed them" Ferb smiled as he caught up to Isabella

Phineas smiled "Common Buford"

The two remaining members of the group entered the cave and with a quick flick of his finger Phineas lit the way.

The battle has finally begun

(Ferb and Isabella 10 minutes down the tunnel)

"Ferb was it right to keep Phineas away from Baljeet?" Isabella had been wondering since Ferb made him take the long way around

"It was the only way to ensure he wouldn't take any unnecessary risks" Ferb responded holding his flash light steady

"That's not the only reason" Isabella could tell he wasn't sharing all with her

"It's the main reason and that is good enough for me" Ferb just kept walking forward

"What's the other reason?" Isabella's curiosity was peeked now

Ferb kept moving forward trying to figure out if this was the time or place to start accusing Phineas of having a separate agenda

"Didn't you notice how eager Phineas was to get to Baljeet?" Ferb spoke

"I noticed but he just wants to get this fight over with as soon as possible right?" Isabella hadn't put any thought into the subject

"No, this is something more. I saw a sort of plan forming in his eyes right before he offered to go with you. I don't know what it was but I wasn't about to send him on the frontline and have him risk everything" Ferb was hoping he was making sense rather than just babbling.

"So he wanted to get to Baljeet first?" Isabella questioned

"I assume so but since he put me in charge I wasn't about to let him" Ferb glanced at the map and assumed they were almost at the room since they were making good time and they had the shorter of the two tunnels that lead almost directly to the room

"Yeah but…"

"What's that?" Ferb cut her off as he spied something glimmer on the wall to his left

"What did you find?" Isabella tried looking at what Ferb saw but couldn't see very well in the darkness

"I think it's a fuse box" Ferb approached it very slowly

"Is that good?" Isabella was worried by how slow Ferb was moving

"It could be"

Ferb approached the fuse box slowly in case it was booby-trapped in any way. It didn't look like it was but Ferb wasn't taking any chances. Slowly opening the door on the front just a crack but enough to see in Ferb brought up the flash light and peered inside.

"It doesn't seem to be a trap" Ferb spoke allowed as he didn't see anything to indicate this was anything but a fuse box.

Opening the box fully now Ferb began looking through all the fuses trying to figure out if one powered lights in this place. It was hard to think Baljeet wouldn't use lights to find his way around so there must be something to light the way.

It didn't take long for Ferb to find a fuse that said "Tunnel lights" but when he turned it to on nothing happened

"What's wrong?" Isabella was peeking over Ferb's shoulder as the 3D map device pinged again

"I don't know, hold this" Ferb handed Isabella the 3D map before he turned it off and on again and still nothing happened "Maybe the wires are not working properly" Ferb guessed

"What about this?" Isabella pointed over his shoulder to a fuse that was listed at "Main Tunnel Lights"

"Maybe" Ferb turned the switch on and suddenly the dark tunnel they were in was flooded with light.

"Hmmmm looks like we got it" Ferb closed the box

"Yeah but why were they off anyway?" Isabella was concerned they did something wrong

"Maybe Baljeet was counting on us missing that" Ferb didn't quite know how to answer that "We're almost their let's just keep moving" Ferb began walking again

"Hey Ferb" Isabella was standing in the same spot she was when the lights came on

"What is it? We need to keep going if we are going to beat Phineas there" Ferb was getting upset now

"You sent Phineas around the back way after you thought he was planning on doing something reckless right?" Isabella's question caught Ferb off guard as it was more of a statement then a question

"Yeah why?" Ferb walked up to her as she stared at the map

"When did you first think he was up to something?"

"After I brought out the map and we looked it over" Ferb replied wondering what she was getting at

"He didn't immediately look at the room you wanted to raid did he?" Isabella didn't look up

"No why? Isabella what are you getting at?" Ferb was now concerned

"I think Phineas tricked you" Isabella looked up into his eyes

"What do you mean?" Ferb was angered and curious

"He was more interested in this tunnel" Isabella pointed to the tunnel that leads to a dead end "and only after you dismissed it did he try to put your room on top priority. What I'm trying to say is…I think Phineas is heading here" Isabella pointed at the dead end

Ferb was about to speak when the map began to change. The dead end tunnel now began to take a shape. Ferb's eyes went wide when he realized what that meant.

"The tunnel wasn't a dead end" Ferb spoke to himself

"IT WAS A DOOR AND PHINEAS SOME HOW KNEW" Isabella screamed as her fear came true

"But he's with Buford" Ferb tried to stay positive

"He'll find a way to get away from him" Isabella knew Phineas

"But how did you know?" Ferb was curious how she figured it out before him

"I don't really know I just didn't feel right about something but now I know why"

"We have to go" Ferb began to back track with Isabella hot on his heels.

They both knew it was pretty much hopeless but that wasn't going to stop them.

(Phineas and Buford 5 minutes earlier)

If he remembered correctly this was the second tunnel they were passing and that would mean that was the one that lead to the dead end.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Phineas quickly shown the light down the side tunnel

"What did you see dinner bell?" Buford asked as he looked down the tunnel but didn't see anything

"I saw someone" Phineas said

"I don't see anything"

"I'm telling you I saw someone" Phineas shot back

"The dark is playing mind games with you" Buford suggested

"Maybe we should check it out anyway. Just to be safe" Phineas suggested

"No way dinner bell. Ferb said to keep going and meet him at that room"

"But if that was Baljeet then we have to get him" Phineas was practically pleading

"And if it wasn't then we are wasting time and energy as well as possibly letting Baljeet escape" Buford shocked Phineas with his logic

"But..."

"You put him in charge now suck it up and lets go" Buford was taking charge and Phineas didn't need that

"What if…." The tunnel was quickly filled with light

"What'd you do dinner bell?" Buford asked

"Nothing but maybe this is Baljeet inviting us" Phineas knew the tunnel couldn't have been a dead end

Just as quickly as the lights came on they shut off again and then turned back on. Seeming almost too much like a signal for Buford's taste

"Maybe you're right" Buford looked down the tunnel

"We are under orders to head him off if we get the chance. This could be our chance" Phineas was playing to Buford's weak spot now

"Alright we can check it out" Buford relented

"No" Buford looked at Phineas after that "I mean you're still our stealth man so you should sneak up on Baljeet if he's down their" Phineas saw Buford was ready to listen

"There is a side tunnel about a hundred meters up the main tunnel here and it will lead to the back of this tunnel. You run up there and take that and if Baljeet is here I'll keep him distracted while you take him out from behind" Phineas knew his idea was good when Buford smiled

"Are you sure there was another tunnel? I don't remember seeing one on the map" Buford's smile faded quickly at the thought of being tricked

"It's there. I have the whole map photographically implanted in my memory" Phineas reassured him

"Alright but no fighting alone" Buford warned him

"I'll just distract him by trying to outsmart him. He won't like that and will make it his job to prove he is the smarter one before he does anything" Phineas smiled as Buford took the flashlight and started off down the main tunnel

Just as Buford rounded a corner Phineas' smile faded as he made his way down the tunnel. He knew what was waiting for him and he was ready.

As he made his way down the tunnel the main tunnel became cloaked in light. Phineas knew it was Ferb's doing.

"Sorry guys" Phineas took off down the tunnel

(Coliseum)

"Run a little faster Phineas" Baljeet taunted as he watched everyone's progress on his vast security system

Baljeet had been watching since they entered the cave. He purposely closed the door to his greatest design when he saw Ferb's mapping device. He knew Phineas would understand and that was all he needed.

"I guess they finally figured it out" Baljeet was amused when he saw Ferb and Isabella take off in full sprint back down the tunnel they had just come from. Buford on the other hand was about fifty yards down the tunnel and looked confused.

"I guess Phineas lied to you" Baljeet poked the screen that showed Buford "How does it feel?" he asked no one

Baljeet was enjoying himself quite a bit at this moment. Here he was in his giant battle ground and he had eyes on every single person who opposed him at this moment. He couldn't contain his happiness as he let a huge smile creep onto his face. He turned his attention back to the cameras down the tunnel trying to find Phineas

"WHAT?!" Baljeet was looking at a blank screen "WHERE IS HE?" Baljeet had just lost his view of his greatest threat. "Maybe I can bring up another camera" Baljeet began typing and cycling through the cameras down the tunnel. One by one they all showed blank screens. "What happened?" Baljeet was speechless

"Need help finding something?" Baljeet turned around and stared down at Phineas

"You destroyed my cameras? How did you know where they were?" Baljeet was confused since his cameras were all hidden within the walls of the cave and nearly invisible unless you knew what to look for

"I knew you would be keeping an eye on us and I probably never would have found any of them had it not been for the tunnel lights illuminating them" Phineas smiled

"My cameras may be destroyed but you have given up the element of surprise. I fear that was an unforgivable mistake on your part" Baljeet smiled

Phineas just glared up at him from the door.

Baljeet was standing, quite confidently, on a balcony about twenty feet up the far side of the wall. His computers sat against the side wall giving him an optical view of both the door and his screens.

"Do not get me wrong. I did destroy your cameras and even with your little set up, up there. I could have easily snuck up on you" Phineas was buying time

"With my attention on the screens I would have missed you. Why did you reveal your location to me? It makes little sense" Baljeet was curious

"Because I promised to not risk my life when fighting you and I figured the climb up there and the drop could kill me if something went wrong. I'm choosing to fight you on fair ground and I would hope you would offer me the same courtesy" Phineas took a few steps into the middle of the room

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Baljeet was flustered at the response he received

"Well I thought you might have some common decency, maybe a little respect for me. If not those two then I know you would not want to be labeled a coward who hides up on his balcony. While his opponent walks into the middle of the room, defenceless. Would this really be how you wanted things to end? Me dyeing and you going down in history as the greatest coward?" Phineas stopped and looked up to Baljeet

It was obvious that something he said had hit a chord. Baljeet's eyes were darting back and forth trying to think about everything that was just said.

Would he really be a coward? Is this how HE wanted things to end? He's fought Phineas several times and has always come out the victor why would it be any different now? There must be something he is not telling me

"What are you not telling me? Hidden weapon? Jamming device? WHAT?!" Baljeet barked

"I have no weapons" Phineas put his hands up and turned around to show he was not lying "What would I need a jamming device for?" Phineas' interest was piqued at this new information

"It's nothing. Now what are you not telling me?" Baljeet demanded

"I don't know what you're taking about" Phineas put his hands down

"Every time we have fought you have always come out on the losing end. Why challenge me to a fight again? Unless you are hiding something" Baljeet was annoyed with this back and forth routine

"Call it instinct. I have a feeling this time I will win" Phineas still didn't move from the center of the room

"YOU ARE LYING TO ME!" Baljeet screamed down

"I am not" Phineas smiled

"PHINEAS"

Baljeet and Phineas turned to the door to see Isabella and Ferb standing there

"Strength in numbers…you were distracting me and waiting for them to get here" Baljeet was now furious

"That's not true. I didn't think they would get here that fast" Phineas looked up worried that his plan was not going to work

"PHINEAS! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR LYING TO ME!" Baljeet barked

"WAIT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T PLAN THIS" Phineas began to panic

"You want a fight then you got it" Baljeet withdrew a pistol and fired right at Phineas "SEE YOU IN HELL" Baljeet called after the shot

Phineas had just seen the flash and went to move when he felt a sharp pain. The bullet tore through his left shoulder and threw him back as it hit him. Sending the kid falling to the ground.

"PHINEAS" Isabella started to run to him

"AND YOU" Baljeet fired another shot

Isabella didn't even look up as she was running. The staff she was holding however took on a life of its own as it sprang into action. Deflecting the shot and sending it deep into the ground.

"How did you?" Baljeet didn't understand he just fired off more shots

No shot hit its mark as Isabella started deflecting each shot as it approached

"Phineas are you ok?" Isabella asked as she started defending him

"Yeah. I can't move my shoulder but I'll be fine" Phineas made his way to his feet

"You won't be fine" Isabella protested

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE" Baljeet was both furious and confused as his clip ran empty

"Looks like you're out" Phineas stumbled to his feet as the pain in his shoulder only got worse "Now how about coming down?" Phineas tried to hide the pain

Baljeet knew he wouldn't be able to fight them like this. He could shoot at Ferb but if he missed then it would be useless since Isabella would defend both.

"Fine. But I want your word it will be one on one" Baljeet made the stipulation

"Of course" Phineas assured him

"Phineas?" Isabella whispered back to him

"Don't worry Isabella I know what I'm doing" Phineas put his hand on her shoulder

"What's the plan?" Isabella asked

"Trust me. You will know it when this begins" Phineas pushed past her to show he was serious

Baljeet, obviously satisfied, walked over to the wall and pushed a button. Soon the whole balcony started descending towards the ground.

"This is it guys" Phineas spoke as he watched Baljeet descend

"This is it" Baljeet spoke to himself

"I'll see you in Hell" Phineas and Baljeet whispered under their breaths

**(Author note)**

**This is the second last chapter to the story. The next chapter will be the final one. As well as a special chapter following the next that will tie everything up. Be on the look-out.**

**Also I know I said there would be fighting but after writing for a few days and making this chapter the best I could I felt any more would damage what a good chapter it is. I promise all you fans that I will not disappoint with my next chapter.**

**Terribly, sorry.**

**3****rd****-Generation**


	14. Chapter 14

While Baljeet made his way to the ground floor Ferb made his way over two his two companions.

"PHINEAS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ferb yelled under his breath so as not to alert Baljeet to their inner conflict. The last thing they needed was Baljeet turning them on one another. It would seem that they were doing that well enough on their own

"What do you mean? I was trying to end this for you guys" Phineas was shocked at how angry Ferb was

"You should have told us" Isabella said

"No he should have told me and then I could have assessed the situation. What you did was stupid. How did you even know this room was here?" Ferb was still angry

"Baljeet would not have invited us here if he was not one hundred percent ready. If he wasn't he would have diverted our attention but he didn't. So when I saw the dead end tunnel I knew something was down there. It looks like I was right" Phineas looked around the giant room

"You still should have told us" Ferb got Phineas' attention back

"And say what? Oh hey guys I know I put Ferb in charge but I'm calling the shots still? Ferb I did exactly as you asked"

"You did the opposite. I told you to get to that room…" Phineas shook his head

"Not entirely. While you did tell me to get to that door you also told me to head off Baljeet if I got the chance. This was my chance and I took it" Phineas looked a little upset now

"What about Buford?" Ferb just realized he wasn't around

"I sent him to circle around and take this place from the back" Phineas remembered

"But this room only has one entrance" Isabella chimed in

"I know" Phineas smiled "Now if you'll excuse me" Phineas gently pushed past his friends as he made his way to the center of the room

Ferb and Isabella were about to stop him when they realized why he started walking. Baljeet had reached the ground level and the fight was about to begin.

(Buford)

"Where am I?"

(Coliseum)

"Finished saying your good byes?" Baljeet taunted as he made his way slowly towards Phineas

"Discussing where we're gonna go after we're finished here" Phineas shot back

"I must say though, I never expected you to live through all this" Baljeet's smile never wavered "During my trip down from my balcony I had a few seconds of serious thought"

"So you're finally going to take me seriously?" Phineas was amusing Baljeet

"Do not get me wrong. I have always taken you seriously. I have never had a thought about you where I intentionally downgraded you" Baljeet seemed genuine

"You've downgraded and underestimated me every time we've met" Phineas called him out

"Verbally yes but I never mentally let my guard down against you. Despite my superior intellect I find myself constantly compelled to bring our worlds into conflict" Baljeet had since stopped walking and was more or less talking to Phineas now

"So you are purposefully stalking me and anyone I know to get me to fight you?" Phineas didn't quite understand

"Correct. I cannot explain it but there is something about fighting you that exhilarates me. I still wish to kill you but my motivation to fight you is much stronger" Baljeet seemed to be delusional

"YOU JUST SHOT ME" Phineas freaked out

"I did not kill you though. Had I truly wanted to kill you with that shot I would have but I did not. I merely wanted you to bring out all that anger and frustration out. I am superior in intelligence but Now I find myself needing to prove my superiority in Strength as well" Baljeet finally rested his eyes back on Phineas after they started to wander around the room

"So you want me angry and ready to kill you so you can try and beat me to prove you're stronger?" Phineas thought he had it

"Precisely" Baljeet spoke but this time not from in front of Phineas but right behind him

"How?" Phineas did a half turn

Baljeet connected with a good kick to Phineas' chest.

To every ones shock and awe Phineas flew through the air about ten feet before hitting the ground and rolling away

"Do you like it?" Baljeet taunted as he flexed his left leg

"How?" Phineas scampered to his feet

"I reinforced the metallic exoskeleton around my leg to give it an extra boost in power" Baljeet explained knowing full well that was not what Phineas was asking

"I meant how did you move so fast?" Phineas was panting trying to catch his breath

"Simple. I just enforced this" Baljeet pointed to his watch "Now it uses the electricity being emitted into the air to generate a pulse of unimaginable power. However this pulse does not come from any stored power source on my person so I do not have to worry about how many times I use it or worry that the power source will be drained. But back to how it works. The pulse it emits is so powerful that even time stands still for any who are inside the small area it affects. In that instant I can walk across the room and by the time the pulse dissipates it will appear I have disappeared and reappeared. It truly is a marvel of technology"

"Do you not think?" Baljeet was behind Phineas again

"What?" Phineas received another kick to his chest that sent him flying back a good twelve feet before hitting the ground

"I. Didn't. Hear. Anything." Phineas gasped for air after each word

"It is almost silent" Baljeet appeared over Phineas crushing his chest into the ground with his foot

"PHINEAS" Isabella went to run to him but was pulled back by Ferb

"What are you doing?" Ferb's word were harsh but over flowing with concern

"What does it look like? I'm saving Phineas" Isabella struggled in his grasp

"NO! It's too dangerous" Ferb would not let go

"LET ME GO" Isabella screamed

"Listen to your friend" Baljeet turned his attention to Ferb and Isabella

"What did you say?" Isabella was beyond angry that he would speak to her

"I said listen to him. He is trying to protect you from certain death" Baljeet explained

"If he let me go you would be dead" Isabella made a lunge but Ferb's grasp held

"Such impatience" Baljeet took his foot off Phineas as he turned towards the pair

"Come a little closer" Isabella warned

"Shut up" Ferb whispered

"Ferb as I do not require anything from you two I will make this offer only once. Restrain her and I will guarantee that as long as Phineas freely chooses to defend you two no ham will come to you. Do we have a deal?" Baljeet made it quick and clear this was a one-time deal

"No deal" Isabella threw her staff at him which he easily dodged

"Ferb?" Baljeet ignored Isabella

Ferb began to think. He could keep Isabella and himself safe. He could just wait out the battle in safety. Or he could refuse the deal and hope a 3 on 1 advantage was enough. Then again with Baljeet's ability to slow time down how could they win? Yet they had to try. What more could they do if they couldn't stand together? Ferb knew the answer

"Deal" Ferb agreed much to Baljeet's delight and Isabella's horror

"Splendid" Baljeet clapped his hands together

"FERB! HOW COULD YOU?" Isabella couldn't believe her ears

Ferb knew it was not the most popular choice and truthfully it was the most painful for him. To deny his own brother aid in a fight of this magnitude was not something he would do lightly. The only thing that kept him from refusing the deal is a promise he made. Phineas made him promise him one thing and he vowed he would never break that promise. The promise to keep Isabella safe.

"Trust me Isabella" Ferb didn't know what else to say other than trust him

"Trust you? You are letting Phineas die" Isabella started tearing up

"I just want…"

"Now that, that is all squared away" Baljeet turned back to Phineas who had made his way to his feet

"Enjoy the rest?" Baljeet moved in

"It helped" Phineas showed his cocky attitude again

"Good because there will be no more resting" Baljeet disappeared

"PHINEAS" Isabella yelled as she saw Baljeet appear behind him

"HOW MANY RIBS THIS TIME? 2? 3?" Baljeet threw his kick and connected

The kick connected with such force that every rib in Phineas' body would break. Internal organs would rupture and his body would impale itself from the inside with all the bone fragments cutting everything in their path. This kick would kill Phineas.

"WHAT?!" Baljeet was shocked as his kick connected but not with Phineas

"I've found a way around your offence" Phineas quickly brought the staff around from a defensive position to an offensive one. Swinging with all his might Phineas landed a hard shot right to Baljeet's ribs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH" Baljeet quickly disappeared and reappeared several feet back clutching his ribs

"How many?" Phineas taunted

Baljeet paused as he felt his rib cage. His anger only grew as he found 1…2…3 broken. The pain was excruciating but well manageable. Pain was not going to stop him. This was not over.

"How many?" Phineas taunted again

"Three and you?" Baljeet attempted to stand up straight and failed

Phineas quickly double checked and indeed found a few broken ribs.

"Two" Phineas smiled

"It seems we are on equal fighting ground" Baljeet again attempted to stand up and couldn't

"You look a little worse for wear" Phineas commented

Baljeet, not about to be counted out, stood up straight and despite the pain on his face he did not buckle again.

"Phineas do not belittle me in my arena" Baljeet warned

"I didn't mean to touch a nerve" Phineas smiled

Baljeet was gone and Phineas got ready.

It didn't take long as the staff picked up on the only thing making a vibration at that moment in time.

"Another failed strike" Phineas blocked the attack from behind but before he had time to move into an offensive position Baljeet was gone again. The staff quickly blocked an attack to the left then the right and then the front.

"How are you blocking my attacks?" Baljeet appeared to Phineas' right obviously confused and curious

"I'm just that good" Phineas self praised

"No you are not better than before but something is different. Superior fighting and blocking skills as well as able to predict my movements. Phineas is not superior not by a long shot; if he was then I would have never landed the first few blows. That leaves only on option. It is the staff that is superior" Baljeet looked at Phineas who was shocked at his deduction capabilities. He was hoping to get a few shots in before Baljeet finally figured it out.

"I guess you got me" Phineas surrendered the information

"That is not all. The question of how it is able to detect my movements is still a mystery to me" Baljeet eyed Phineas and the staff before talking again "Obviously it is not motion as you cannot see me while I am moving at such a high pace. Maybe electrical output, no if that were the answer then it would only be drawn to my electrical equipment. Logical answer says Vibrations in the air waves" Baljeet smiled when he saw Phineas' face

Phineas could not believe how fast Baljeet pieced that together and with such accuracy. Was that even humanly possible? It didn't matter how he did it, all that mattered was he had an effective weapon against Baljeet right now

"So you figured out a few new pieces of information about my weapons, so what? It won't help you" Phineas got ready

Baljeet just smiled as he disappeared.

Where was the attack coming from? Left? Right? Behind? Phineas kept an eye out when the attack came.

"LEFT" Phineas screamed as the staff moved to defend him

The staff successfully blocked the attack and Phineas was pleased. Then he saw what it was.

"A computer?" Phineas asked and then he saw it

The staff was too slow as Baljeet already closed in and landed a kick to the wrist of Phineas. The shock of the attack caused Phineas to drop the staff as he was forced back from overwhelming strikes by Baljeet.

Although he was blocking a few attacks, with his arms protecting his face, the majority were making it through his defence. Phineas knew he couldn't withstand this forever and then he realised something. His left arm…he had been fighting with it for the duration of the battle.

"THE DEVICE" Phineas said aloud as he realised it was still working and was healing his wounds while Baljeet was just getting weaker.

The fight wasn't over

Quickly transitioning to an offensive position Phineas started throwing punches as well. Although more of Baljeet's punches were hitting their mark Phineas knew he could take more damage than Baljeet could. He just had to outlast him.

After five solid minutes of trading blows Baljeet backed off and quickly examined his handiwork. To his shock Phineas seemed to have only felt a fraction of the damage he inflicted while he was feeling exhausted and beat up.

"That is not possible. I landed more punches and you look as if I just grazed you. How are you doing that?" Baljeet was scared

"You mean you can't figure this one out?" Phineas asked obviously happy

"There is no way this is possible. Wait…while we were fighting you said something right before you went on the offensive. What did you say?" Baljeet knew it was the key but he couldn't remember

"I didn't say anything" Phineas feigned genuine truth

"LIAR" Baljeet was letting his anger get the better of him

"I never lie to my friends" Phineas smirked as the scowl on Baljeet's face grew

"Tell me and I might not kill you right now" Baljeet warned

"I say bring it on" Phineas responded

"What an idiot" Ferb whispered under his breath

"Why would you say that?" Isabella caught what he said but was more interested in a way to escape and help Phineas

"Because he is going to rely on the device healing him" Ferb began

"Won't that help him?" Isabella was curious now why Phineas was an idiot

"It will but don't forget that it was designed to heal Phineas. It cannot take over the job of protecting him as well. We already heard Phineas admit he has some broken ribs which means the device is not fully protecting him. Plus healing broken bones will require a lot more energy than a cut or flesh wound. Any attacks against his chest area should not do that kind of damage" Ferb feared the worst now

"What are you saying?" Isabella didn't know where he was going with this

"Phineas' healing device is working harder to repair damage to his body that it was not designed to heal. I hate to say it but that device is using more energy than it should right now and that can only mean one thing if Phineas doesn't start defending himself properly" Ferb kept a close eye on the battle

"What?"

"It isn't going to last hours…it's going to last a matter of minutes. It will start using more power at a faster rate to try and keep up with the damage his body is taking and that will result in a faster decline in power." Ferb never took his eyes off the fight

"Are you sure?" Isabella didn't want to believe it

"About 98% sure" Ferb told her

"Phineas" Isabella started crying as she turned her attention back to the battle

Baljeet jumped back after landing another blow to Phineas. He was still flabbergasted that Phineas seemed to be shrugging his attacks off now. What changed?

"Now isn't the time to go easy on me" Phineas taunted

"You little" Baljeet started looking around

"Nothing will help you" Phineas started running at Baljeet

"Really?" Baljeet disappeared

"Now where did you go? Stop hiding and fight me" Phineas stopped and started looking around

"Very well" Baljeet was right beside Phineas

"AHHHHHHHH" Phineas dropped to one knee as Baljeet connected with his ribs again

The attack kept coming as Baljeet would appear, attack the ribs and the disappear only to attack again from another angle

Between shots Phineas caught a glance of Ferb and Isabella.

Ferb had his eye trained on the battle and despite his best efforts he had let tears start to flow. Phineas knew what he was thinking and it broke his heart too have to deny his help

Isabella on the other hand was not hiding the tears anymore. They flowed down her face and made it look as if she was a walking waterfall. Phineas' already broken heart broke some more when he saw this. He was causing her pain and he couldn't do anything. He was getting beaten and Baljeet still had the upper hand. What could he do? He could only lessen her pain in the only way he knew how.

"WAIT! STOP!" Phineas screamed as Baljeet brought up the staff for another attack

"What do you want?" Baljeet decided to humor him just because he knew it was hopeless for him

"What will it take for you to let them leave?" Phineas nodded to Ferb and Isabella.

Despite their objections Phineas just tuned them out. It took all his will power not to look over and see their horrified and angry faces.

Baljeet now had the look of absolute fascination. Being able to determine the stipulation for the release of Isabella and Ferb. He could, in theory, ask for anything. What did he want most? The tri-state area? Phineas dead? Total control of everything in the galaxy? No, what he wanted was much simpler

"Join me" Baljeet stated plainly

"WHAT!?" Phineas, Ferb and Isabella all gasped simultaneously

"Why?" Phineas didn't understand. All this talk of killing him and now he wants to join forces

"Not for your benefit. I merely want the knowledge inside your head. You see I can create anything but without motivation I cannot come up with anything to create, call it my curse. With your mind I will have endless possibilities as you seem to need almost no motivation to come up with wild ideas. That is my demand if you want them to leave alive" Baljeet crossed his arms and backed off

"So you want me to join you just so you can keep creating evil devices?" Phineas slowly stated to rise

"Precisely" Baljeet smiled

"What makes you think I won't agree to help and then not help you?" Phineas knew Baljeet had an answer but he didn't know what it was

"Because if you agree and then do not help me. I will make it my mission to ruin their lives" Baljeet made it clear he was not joking

Phineas was now in a delicate position. As he stood Ferb and Isabella were safe and as long as he kept fighting they would remain that way. However if he stopped fighting they would again be put in harm's way unless he took the deal. He knew there was little chance of them leaving while he stayed to fight. They were too stubborn. He couldn't take the deal it would go against everything he fought for…but maybe he could use this deal as leverage.

"How smart are you?" Phineas asked after a brief pause

"What?" Baljeet didn't know what he was getting at

"Well if I am going to join you then I would like to know what you have to offer" Phineas stated and tuned out the protests of Isabella and Ferb

Baljeet smiled as he thought he had him

"I can create anything you can imagine with absolute 100% perfection. I can ensure safety for you friends and family. I will make you famous beyond anyone in history. All you have to do is join me" Baljeet offered his hand

"And what would my first project be? Obviously you wouldn't ask if you didn't have a plan or project" Phineas made his way to his feet and started walking towards Baljeet

"You are intelligent. Very well, the first project I have for you is destroying the OWCA. You can spare the animals lives if you wish I just want them out of my way so I can go about my business uninterrupted" Baljeet kept his hand extended as he explained his plan

"Would I work on new devices like that watch of yours?" Phineas was getting to his point

"Do not make me laugh. You could not create such a complicated device in your life time" Baljeet laughed

"What's so complicated about it" Phineas almost had it

"It is the source of my power. Without it I would not be able to walk properly as it powers my leg" Baljeet started thinking

"So it is how you move fast?" Phineas was a few feet away now

"Of course not. The power source would not last long enough. It merely powers my leg and a few other devices" Baljeet suddenly stopped

"What devices" Phineas probed

"I'm through talking. Are you with me or not?" Baljeet extended his hand to Phineas who was now in range.

Phineas noticed the hand that was extended was the hand wearing the watch. Phineas knew

Phineas knew Baljeet had caught on but why was he still willing to shake his hand? He must have figured out he had been probing him for information to try and find a weakness, although he did find one. If he took out the watch then there was nothing Baljeet would be able to do to beat him. Even if he disappeared he would be unable to walk very far and Phineas would be able to predict where he would reappear. But if Baljeet knew this then why was he still willing to shake his hand.

"Do. We. Have. A. Deal?" Baljeet asked again

Phineas knew it was now or never. He had to hope Baljeet was bluffing and did not have a counter attack.

Phineas shook his hand

"Deal" Phineas knew it was a mistake

Baljeet smiled and out of nowhere the room sowed down.

"What?" Phineas looked around

"Time stands still for a few seconds" Baljeet grabbed Phineas by the throat

"We had a deal" Phineas protested

"I just wanted you to think you could outsmart me. You were going after the watch were you not?" Baljeet asked still holding Phineas' hand and throat with different hands

Phineas hesitated for a moment and then relented

"Yes" Phineas admitted

"And how did that work out?" Baljeet smiled

The room began to quicken until time caught up to them. Isabella's screams at what she saw were the last thing Phineas heard before time slowed again

"Sorry about that. I assumed we had more time" Baljeet started tightening his grip around Phineas throat

Desperately Phineas used his one free hand to claw at Baljeet's hoping to cause him to released his grip

"It's useless" Baljeet laughed

"Sho ar shooo" Phineas gasped

"What?" Baljeet released his grip a fraction to allow him to speak

"So are you" Phineas responded

Quickly using his free hand Phineas jammed his thumb into Baljeet's eye.

"AHHHHHHH" Baljeet tried to let go of Phineas' hand to tear the hand out of his face but he noticed Phineas now held on tighter. He had no choice

Releasing his grip around the throat, Baljeet clawed Phineas' hand out of his face. As Baljeet recovered from the shock Phineas kicked him in the gut. Baljeet let out a huff of air as the kick landed and was now furious.

Readying himself Baljeet threw a kick of his own with his reinforced leg. That's when he felt his hand shoot down. Phineas was going to block the attack with his hand.

"You can break my hand but I'll kill you right after" Baljeet assumed Phineas aimed to break his hand

"Not if you can't move" Phineas smiled

Baljeet looked down with his one good eye. Shock filled his features as he realised what Phineas was doing.

"You son of a…" The kick connected

The reinforced exoskeleton slammed into their wrists so hard both were broken if not fractured. However the victory went to Phineas. The watch had been destroyed.

"MY LEG…I CANNOT MOVE MY LEG" Baljeet was in all out panic mode now as he could no longer effectively move

"I win" Phineas smiled triumphantly as he realized how difficult it would be for Baljeet to move now that his leg was weighing him down.

Phineas' smile didn't last long as he saw something form in his opponents eyes. It was the look of horror and revenge. Something was not right.

"Don't act tough. You've been beaten. Admit it" Phineas was trying to figure out why Baljeet seemed to have a fighting spirit left in his eyes.

"I am not acting tough. I just never assumed it would come to this. You won't make it out of here alive" Baljeet smiled

"What are you talking about?" Phineas reached out and grabbed Baljeet

"You really are stupid" Baljeet got a stupid smile on his face "The watch has a default trigger that goes off if it is destroyed" Baljeet began chuckling

"WHAT DEFAULT TRIGGER?" Phineas screamed as Isabella and Ferb finally approached him

Didn't you ever stop to wonder where the real power was coming from? The power I was drawing on to use my little teleportation device" Baljeet laughed when he saw the look on Phineas' face that said "no"

"YOU FOOL" Baljeet laughed harder before regaining control "It puts the fusion core under this arena into overdrive and in the end it will cause an explosion" Baljeet got out between fits of giggles

"WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Phineas dropped Baljeet

"You won't make it. The explosion is imminent and with spider-web through the tunnels faster than you can run. This is it Phineas. Me and you are about to make our final journey" Baljeet laughed harder

"What Final journey?" Isabella looked to Phineas

"He's talking about us going to hell" Phineas started looking around the room. He needed something, anything that would stop the explosion.

Eyeing his surroundings his eyes landed on a button on the far wall. That's it.

"You guys get to the tunnel entrance" Phineas took off

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Isabella screamed

"To close the door, If I can close it then maybe it will delay the explosion long enough for us to escape" Phineas called back

"Come on" Ferb tugged Isabella towards the entrance

"You won't make it you fool" Baljeet kept taunting Phineas

He ran so fast he thought his heart would explode. Yet he still had to make it from one side of the room to the other before the door closed. He was cutting it close and he still didn't know how fast the door closed. If it was instant then he will have signed his death warrant. He was just hoping luck would remain on his side.

Phineas reached the button and glanced back. Isabella and Ferb were at the door waiting and Baljeet was off to the side clawing at his leg. Obviously the shock of reality set in and this was his last attempt to live. Phineas pushed the button.

To his delight the door that sealed off this room from the other tunnels was massive and closed very slowly. Now was his chance.

Phineas took off running towards his friends. He looked up and saw Buford had just made it back.

"Buford where have you been?" Isabella asked after he ran up behind them

"In and out of every room. I got lost. Where's dinner bell? What's happening?" Buford was a cluster of questions

"We'll explain later" Ferb assured him

"HURRY PHINEAS" Isabella begged as she saw he was still more than half way across the room.

"I'm coming Izzy" Phineas tried to control his breathing

"Izzy?" Isabella suddenly felt happy. As if everything was going to be all right.

"He never forgot about you or stopped thinking about you. He has held onto the innocence of you to help him become a better man" Ferb smiled

"I know…I think this will work out" Isabella smiled

Almost there just keep running. Phineas kept repeating that to himself as he was approaching the door. He was going to make it. They would survive this and they would go back to the innocent lives they lived.

"I won" Phineas said aloud

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH" Baljeet tackled Phineas with such force to send them both falling to the ground. "BROKEN ANKLE OR NOT I AM TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!" Baljeet wrapped his arms around Phineas and held him down

"PHINEAS!" Isabella went to run but was held back

"LET GO! WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!" Isabella begged Ferb

"It's too dangerous. Look at the door" Ferb nodded

Isabella looked up and noticed the door was over half way closed.

"If we both go we can pry Baljeet off of him and get him back here before the door closes. Please Ferb you have to try" Isabella tried very hard to convince him

"We…might be able to" Ferb agreed

"That should be enough. Even the slightest chance we have to take" Isabella pleaded

Ferb knew it was now or never. He had to make a choice. The choice was clear. They had to try

"Ok. Isa…"

"BUFORD! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Phineas' voice rang out as Ferb began to speak.

"WE AIN'T LEAVING YOU DINNER BELL" Buford called back

"BALJEET WON'T LET GO. PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE" Phineas yelled

"Let's go" Ferb said as he and Isabella started to run.

"WHAT?!" Isabella and Ferb got yanked back.

"Sorry guys. I ain't losing more friends today" Buford held them back as the door closed

"BUFORD LET ME GO" Isabella screamed at him

"Sorry girly" Buford didn't hide the sorrow in his voice

"ISABELLA" Phineas' words stopped her dead in her tracks "Don't worry about me. I had a feeling I would die today. But before I go I want to ask you something" Phineas smiled wider than ever before

"What?" Isabella was crying so hard now that she didn't even acknowledge Buford set her on the ground.

"I want to know…" The door closed

"PHINEAS!" Isabella threw herself against the door and started clawing at it "PHINEAS COME ON. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO ASK ME. WHAT IS IT?" Isabella fell to her knees "What is it?"

"I think now is as good a time as any" Ferb walked up to Isabella "He made this for you" Ferb showed her

"Ferb is that?" Isabella cupped her hands over her mouth

Ferb just nodded

A large explosion rocked the cave they were standing in but the massive door held.

"Phineas" Isabella called out as fresh tears ran down her face

(Inside the Coliseum)

"I want to know…" The door closed

"HAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER GET TO TELL HER YOU LOVED HER. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE; JUST LIKE ME" Baljeet laughed as he squeezed Phineas' chest tighter

"Let me go" Phineas jammed his elbow into Baljeet's face to which Baljeet laughed

"AHHHH" Baljeet released his grip

"I didn't throw that hard of an elbow" Phineas looked at Baljeet and noticed a burn mark on his hand

Looking down Phineas saw the conductor to his power supply sparking. Obviously overloading with power.

Wait! Overloading with power.

Phineas ran up to the door. He could hear Baljeet crawling but he did not care.

"Izzy. I love you and what I wanted to ask was…"

The explosion rocked the interior of the coliseum. Debris and rocks fell from the walls and ceiling. Covering the two people inside in a stone tomb. The last words Phineas heard before blacking out came from Baljeet.

His scream of terror put Phineas to sleep.

The next thing Phineas saw…A white light.

Phineas smiled

"Onto my next journey"

**(Author note)**

**I have one last chapter I am putting up that will conclude the lives of the survivors. It should be up sometime on the weekend as it will be just to update you on what has happened. **

**FYI: In the next chapter the characters will be considerably older. I will tell how old then but for now please review this chapter as I have poured everything I could into it and would like to know what you liked or disliked. **

**3****rd****-Generation**


	15. Conclusion

(Danville: ten years later)

It had been a week since Isabella's 19th birthday. It had gone off without a hitch and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Although almost every boy at the party would ask to take Isabella out she would always decline. This had been her little tradition for ten years. Her excuse?

"Sorry but I'm…"

The Flynn-Fletcher Family, after receiving news of Phineas' passing, had taken it hard. It was a hard transition from sorrow into moving on. But slowly they all did. Perry returned to work after an extended vacation and with Doofenshmirtz help he found an outlet for his anger and sorrow. It wasn't an easy path but with help from friends and family…they made it work.

Many people would ask how Phineas had been killed and the family would always respond the same way.

"He died ceasing the day"

Ferb Fletcher graduated high school a year early and had enrolled in advanced Physics. Not as a student of course but as a teacher at the local college. He studied every day and many students and faculty suggested it was to keep his mind off his brother. In truth; there was not a single day that went by the Ferb did not think about Phineas. But if his brother taught him anything it was one simple phrase. Carpe Diem.

Buford had quickly enrolled himself into sports all through high school. Becoming one of the top defensive lines his college had he was bound for the major league. Dedicating every match to the memory of Phineas…It was more honors then most people could ask for from Buford.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

She graduated at the top of her class as well as retired from the fireside girls. Handing leadership over to her long-time friend, Adyson Sweetwater. To any normal person in Danville she was a normal teenager going about her life. She went to school, studied and hung out with friends. No one was the wiser, except Ferb.

Although Isabella seemed happy on the outside she would never forget the sacrifice he made for her. Everything he did for her and everything they had been through. She had declined every boy who asked her out since that day and she would continue to do so until she died. Why?

Every night she returned home and went to her room. After everything was done and put away she would wander over to her dresser. Opening the top shelf she would take out a worn out box, obviously worn down from being opened and closed so often. She would climb on top of her bed and lay down. She would open the box again and pull out the object within.

A beautiful Diamond ring with pink encrusted jewels outlining the edge shone back at her. The pink matched her unique bow to a T and whenever the light hit it in just the right way. She swore she could feel Phineas' body holding her close. It was her secret and her salvation.

Every night she would cry. Cry for the one man she cared more about than anything. And that is why she would and will continue to decline every boy who asks her out.

"Sorry but I'm engaged"

**(Author note)**

**Ok so I have received great reviews and a few messages from people who did not like my story. I am proud to say that the people who like my story trump those who do not.  
**

**I hope this small chapter finds you well as I attempt to wrap up the conclusion of my longest story to date. **

**I now have time to work on my other stories as well as get to work on a special request. **

**Again if you like my stories and have a request feel free to PM me. I am always happy to help anyone out. **

**3****rd****-Generation**


End file.
